Cuando las luces se apaguen
by LennaSykes
Summary: Danny está en sus 27 años, al descubrir q Danielle está involucrada con una élite internacional creada para protegerse de él y la zona Fantasma, decide seguirlos de cerca para encontrar su lugar en el orden real, frenar los ataques en los que están involucrados y vivir su edad en el proceso. [Algunos lemon, MUCHOS OC, personajes/universos de otras series]
1. What you Know

Esta es la continuación de Hielo y Fuego  
s/12724875/1/Hielo-y-Fuego.

Este Fic retomará a diversos personajes y sus universos para integrarlos dentro de la vida de Danny y los personajes principales.

Espero estén muy bien y gracias por leer!

 **Two Door Cinema Club - What you Know**

 **watch?v=YXwYJyrKK5A**

I wouldn't test you

I'm not the best you could have attained

Why try anything?

I will get there

Just remember I know

And I can tell just what you want

You don't want to be alone

You don't want to be alone

 **Danny**

Mi cabeza punzaba bastante. No sé cuántas veces más necesitaba repetir el mismo discurso para que los demás se convencieran de que podría hacerlo frente a las cámaras. Estábamos a solo un día de ir a AmityPark, después de toda una semana de litigios políticos, de conferencias y firmas de convenios para Seguridad Nacional.

Bueno, al menos yo iría a casa. No había hablado con Lenna y en realidad no sabía si ella tenía un lugar donde pasar Año Nuevo. "Nuestra relación" había cambiado, aunque no estaba seguro de que clase de relación teníamos. Pero si había notado que llevaba días evitándome y sí, habíamos tenido sexo un par de veces y puedo decir que era bastante, bastante buena… Quizá la mejor chica con la que había tenido sexo, pero… todo había sido impersonal, con las luces apagadas y sin un solo roce de nuestros labios.

-¡Sr. Fentom!- Regresé de mi ensimismamiento y miré al general de la marina que exponía frente a mí sus observaciones respecto al ataque en Valencia –Realizamos el escaneo de la cara de esta mujer y según nuestras bases de datos, corresponden a Jomara Silva, prófuga de la justicia brasileña y acusada de espionaje, lavado de dinero y tráfico… No se tiene rastro de ella desde hace cinco años- percibí el ligero intercambio de miradas de secretario de defensa y el representante del gobierno y clavé mi vista en la fotografía. Efectivamente, esa tenía que ser Sierra en su forma humana. -¿La reconoce, Sr. Fentom?, ¿Recuerda haberla visto en los días previos al ataque…?-

-No, a decir verdad no- "Jomara Silva, Jomara Silva, Jomara Silva" repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza tratando de no olvidarlo y después de pedirle a Valerie que me ayudara con la búsqueda –Como se los explique antes… Ella se autodenominó "Sierra"- Nuevamente hubo un intercambio de miradas

-¿Algo más que quiera comentarnos, Daniel?-

-No… No había escuchado antes sobre esta mujer…- La punzada se hizo más fuerte hasta que se convirtió en una especie de interferencia. Iba a levantarme de la mesa cuando una chica entró con expresión desencajada

\- ¡Atacaron el Ballston Quarter!, Hay mucho fuego y no pueden controlarlo- Gritó. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que las pantallas transmitieran el hecho. La entrada principal había estallado entre cristales y llamaradas y la gente corría alrededor.

Transformarte dentro del Pentágono dolía y mucho. Tenían al menos diez filtros de seguridad anti fantasma, pero de haber esperado a que me condujeron hasta la salida (estábamos en los cuarteles más seguros y recónditos del lugar), hubiera perdido al menos treinta o cuarenta minutos.

No hacía falta las explicaciones, el humo se veía a kilómetros de distancia y el caos reinaba alrededor; había riesgo de contagio a los otros edificios y de que el Mall colapsara. Lancé un par de rayos de hielo, pero el fuego pareció avivarse "¿Fuego de la zona fantasma?" murmuré mientras miraba en todas direcciones buscando otra estrategia. Los camiones de bomberos se agolpaban en inútiles esfuerzos por apagar el fuego.

Me introduje en el centro comercial, no, no sabía cómo detenerlo. Tenía que derribar el lugar, crear una implosión que terminara con las llamas y que previniera que el desastre se expandiera en por el resto de la manzana. Pero, ¿Habían otras personas ahí?, recorrí el lugar gritando, pero no hubo respuesta alguna.

Salí a la calle y comencé a discutir con los bomberos y jefes de seguridad. ¡Claro!, no querían perder el complejo multimillonario. La discursión se alargó un par de minutos más, hasta que la orden llegó de niveles superiores y tras dos expediciones de búsqueda, me dejaron entrar solo. Respiré profundamente y lancé un lamento fantasmagórico, el temblor sobre la estructura se dejó sentir por toda la cuadra, antes de que las vigas crujieran y comenzaran a caer sobre mí…

Eran las cinco de la mañana y llevaba casi un día completo sin dormir. Después de la crisis del Ballston Quarter, me habían obligado a rendir una declaración sobre lo sucedido en el Pentágono, dar una visita al hospital para ver el estado en el que se encontraban las víctimas y después de un café y una dona (mi alimento balanceado siempre que estaba muy nervioso), me fui a la suite.

En cuanto entré me di cuenta que algo estaba mal, el mueble de la entrada estaba volteado y habían manchones de sangre sobre la pared, como si alguien se hubiera sujetado de ella para caminar. Tardé segundos en reaccionar antes de correr a la habitación. Ella no estaba ahí, pero si un revoltijo de las cosas de su bolsa en la cama y una mancha densa en el colchón, grité su nombre varias veces, pero no hubo respuesta, estaba a punto de entrar en pánico, hasta que la escuché llamarme desde el baño, con voz desesperada. Fui hacía él y derribe la puerta para entrar, Ella estaba reclinada contra la pared sujetando con fuerza un pedazo de tela ensangrentado contra su costado derecho. Estaba pálida y sus labios de un leve color violeta.

-Podías… traspasar la puerta, ¿Sabes?- Se burló con un tono apagado – Su cabello tenía sangre seca y casi no estaba respirando

-¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Por qué no te transformaste?, ¿Por qué no me llamaste?- Me acerqué hasta ella y me hinqué quedando a la altura de la herida, le retiré las manos y levanté su blusa, algo estaba mal, parecía como si los alrededores del orificio de entrada hubieran comenzado a cicatrizar, pero la piel estaba verduzca, Lenna temblaba mucho.

-Danny…- Yo seguía balbuceando un montón de preguntas, así que no me di cuenta de que estaba hablándome –Daniel, cálmate por favor- La miré totalmente crispado, no había visto tanta sangre antes, no sabía que hacer –¿Hay…? ¿Hay orificio de salida?- Rocé mis dedos contra su espalda sin dejar de mirarla. No, no sentí ningún orificio. Ella intentó retirarse la blusa para que pudiera revisarla por completo, pero al ver su expresión de dolor, tomé la determinación de rasgar la blusa yo mismo. El bralette negro resaltaba mucho sobre su piel pálida y fría, cubierta de sangre.

-Tenemos que ir a un hospital, AHORA- Gemí desesperado, me había incorporado quedando a su altura.

-No, no podemos… no puedo ir a un hospital, no puedo-

-Lenna no es momento para que…-

-Soy un objetivo de Seguridad Nacional- Susurró –Esta bala es de ellos, no sé cómo se dieron cuenta de que había entrado al país… Fueron ellos los que causaron el caos de Ballston Quarter, sabían que no me quedaría quieta y comenzaron a disparar…-

-Entonces dime que hago- Quería hacer muchas preguntas, pero no era el momento

-Tienes que sacar la bala… tú…ahora- Retrocedí instintivamente y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar al tiempo que toda mi sangre se iba a mi cabeza provocándome un intenso mareo –No puedo hacerlo yo, son balas diseñadas… -

-No, no, no- Estaba completamente aterrorizado -Me transformaré y…-

-Es un tracker- Gimió –Si te transformas se activará…-

-No, no- Sentí gotas de sudor correrme por la cara. No quería hacerlo, no podía, podría matarla. La miré, tenía lágrimas corriéndole por la cara y parecía estar a punto de desmayarse, su cuerpo temblaba de manera descontrolada.

¿Y si la perdía?, ¿Qué tal si moría frente a mí?. No, no la entendía, no sabía nada de ella y en ocasiones me parecía irritante, egocéntrica y me incomodaba. Pero no me podía permitir que algo le sucediera, en mi cabeza eso era inadmisible. Así que después de respirar con fuerza asentí con la cabeza e introduje mis dedos en su abdomen.

Los gritos de Lenna no se hicieron esperar, el sonido de su voz desgarrándose a cada milímetro de mi intrusión en su cuerpo, retumbaba en mis oídos produciéndome aún más temor. La sensación era cálida y desagradable, pequeños palpitares me indicaban mi proximidad a sus órganos y arterias, toqué la bala y tratando de no expandir mi mano la sujeté, Lenna volvió a gritar de forma gutural mientras la retiraba y sacaba mis dedos de la herida que comenzó a sangrar con más fuerza.

El pequeño artefacto brillaba entre mis dedos ensangrentados. Efectivamente, no era una bala común; el proyectil resplandecía en color azul neón e incluso aunque estuviera recubierto por una fina capa cristalina, la sustancia alteraba mi sentido fantasma. Sujeté a Lenna antes de que cayera el suelo, su cuerpo se retorcía en violentos espasmos.

-Ya está afuera, ya está afuera- Le repetí abrazándola por los hombros; cuando le quité el cabello de la cara su frente quedó teñida de sangre lo que me hizo entrar en pánico nuevamente –Que hago-

-Shhh, lo hiciste bien- Su voz sonaba apagada y adormilada –En mi teléfono…- Susurró –Busca el teléfono de Hiccup, dile que venga… confío en él-

El chico no tardó más de diez minutos en llegar, tenía el cabello y barba de color castaño rojizo y grandes ojos verde claro, parecía ser de mi edad o quizá un poco más joven, llevaba una chaqueta de cuero marrón y una pequeña mochila. Sin decirme una palabra levantó a Lenna en brazos y la llevó a la habitación, susurró algo en su oído; sacó algunas agujas de su chaqueta y pequeños frascos que comenzó a inyectarle produciéndole a Lenna violentas convulsiones.

Sacó un frasco con un líquido denso de color negruzco y lo inyecto directamente sobre la herida, haciendo que Lenna gritara de forma gutural y se retorciera con fuerza, antes de desmayarse. Limpió la herida de su abdomen y comenzó a ponerle algunos vendajes.. Me parecía que habían pasado horas, pero el reloj marcaba las 8:30 de la mañana.

.

 **LENNA**

Abrí los ojos perezosamente, mi cuerpo estaba entumecido y mi cabeza punzaba de forma aguda. Respiré tratando de reconstruir las últimas horas, incluso retener el aire en mi abdomen dolía. "Estaba en el Quarter Mall, alguien me había visto y había comenzado a dispararme, frente a todos los civiles, sin importar que hubiera niños y alguien pudiera salir herido, me habían dado en el abdomen…" Pequeños destellos de lo sucedido se proyectaban en mi cabeza, estábamos en el baño, Danny me había suplicado que no lo obligara a sacar la bala, pero lo había hecho, podía oler vagamente el olor de Hiccup.

Mi mano instintivamente se dirigió a la herida y entonces sentí la mano de Danny sobre ella. Él estaba dormido tras de mí y me abrazaba por la cintura, podía sentir su aliento cálido contra mi oído y sus latidos rítmicos resultaban reconfortantes. Traté de volverme intangible, pero fue sumamente doloroso y duró apenas un par de microsegundos.

-Te hicieron daño- Susurró en mi oído –Estarás débil un par de días, Hiccup dijo que tardarás al menos una semana en volver a transformarte…- Intentó retirar su mano de mi vientre, pero lo retuve

-Quédate- Urgí inmovilizándolo –Al… al menos hasta que me duerma- Sentí como su corazón latió más de prisa y suavemente se apretó a mi cuerpo

-¿Estás segura?- Preguntó con un hilo de voz. Sonreí levemente y volví a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada, después de haberlo evitado durante la semana, su voz sonaba real nuevamente, como cuando veíamos películas juntos o cantábamos como idiotas totalmente desafinados.

-Por favor, no te vayas- Volvió a apoyar su cabeza sobre mi cuello, respirando lentamente en contraste con sus latidos enérgicos. Me acurruqué al instante en sus brazos, hoy me daría ese lujo, faltaba poco para terminar con todo de una vez.


	2. Wicked Game

**Gracias por continuar leyendo la historia. Como lo he comentado en otras ocasiones, siéntanse libres de cuestionar, hacer comentarios y etc.**

 **En este capítulo tengo el placer de introducir un OC de la talentosa** _ **AllyphantomRush**_ **y continuar con la participación de Hiccup de (HTTYD).**

 **Les envío un abrazo y buen inicio de mes!**

 **DANNY**

Lenna y yo habíamos discutido al menos durante una hora en si iría o no conmigo a AmityPark. Amenazarla con reportar el incidente a Alpha había ayudado, aunque ambos sabíamos que él ya estaba enterado y que ella quería ir conmigo, pero no lo aceptaba.

Hiccup se prestó muy atento cuando Lenna le pidió que nos llevara en su avión a los límites de AmityPark. Había algo que me inquietaba respecto a él, cuando estábamos en el hotel, creí que era pánico por la situación, pero en cuanto llegó volví a sentir una energía abrumadora, similar y al mismo tiempo muy diferente a la que sentía cuando estaba en la zona fantasma.

Como ella estuvo dormida durante todo el viaje, Hiccup y yo tuvimos tiempo de conversar. Me explicó que Él, su grupo de amigos y su prometida Astrid, realizaban múltiples actividades de vigilancia y seguridad, así que había aprendido a curar heridas. Mencionó que no entendía la dinámica de las armas de fuego y que Lenna tenía que explicárselo constantemente, como si del lugar del que venía, no existieran.

-¿Alguna vez has pilotado un F-35 Lightning?- Negué con la cabeza rápidamente. ¿Quién diablos pilotaba un avión caza de combate de quinta generación? –Debo revisar a Lenna antes de que te la lleves y volver a inyectarla… Es probable que no despierte en todo el día, pero tiene que recuperar fuerzas y necesitamos estar seguros que no hay riesgo cuando se transforme- Sacó un tubo con el mismo líquido negro denso, mis sentidos fantasmas entraron en alerta -… Esto debería bloquearla-

-¿Qué es?-

-Ammm no sé cómo explicártelo- Se rió nervioso –Podríamos decir que es un regalo de mi mejor amigo-

-Parece sangre- Dije arqueando la ceja. Él me dio una palmada y salió de la cabina de mando. Valerie llegó a los pocos minutos en un nuevo avión de combate con los logos Axon&Fentom División de fuerzas antifantasmas. El solo verla me produjo tranquilidad, estar con ella era estar en casa. Nos despedimos y Hiccup dejó en claro que volvería antes de que regresaramos a Washington para cerciorarse de que Lenna estuviera mejor y tuviera control sobre sus poderes. Valerie y yo nos fuimos a casa de mis padres, en el camino ella estuvo callada miraba a Lenna de reojo.

\- Pensé que te gustaban las morenas-

-No es gracioso- Dije cerrando la puerta. Había dejado a Lenna durmiendo en mi habitación –Es solo…-

-Tu amiga- Se rió interrumpiéndome –Esa frase la he escuchado antes- Me dio un codazo leve en las costillas. Era sin duda una de las mujeres más asombrosas que conocía, podía hablar con ella sobre batallas, armamento, técnicas de pelea y también conocía todas mis estupideces y había sido cómplice en algunas de ellas –Me sorprendió tu estrategia en Washington y en Valencia… Son movimientos nuevos- Me encogí de hombros –Déjame adivinar… temes ponerme en riesgo- Se cruzó de brazos y miró en otra dirección, le molestaba que la dejara fuera –No soy…-

-No creo que seas débil y no creo que no seas de fiar… Es sólo que ni siquiera yo me siento cómodo confiando en ellos…-

-¿Y por eso decidiste traer a la rubia a casa de tus padres…?- Sonreí ácidamente y asentí

-La está siguiendo la CIA, el FBI o… no lo sé- Valerie arqueó la ceja y miró de reojo hacía la habitación –Ellos fueron quienes le dispararon... Oficialmente sé que es parte de una elite militar reclutada por una cosa parecida al… ¿G7? O algo así… Ella y su grupo pueden transformarse en fantasmas…-

-Ellos quieren asumir el control de la Zona Fantasma- Exclamó dándole un golpe a la mesa con su cerveza –Es, eso, ¿No?, Los estaban entrenando para combatir contra nosotros… ¡Sabía que pasaría!-

-Valerie, eso es lo que ellos me dijeron- Respondí tratando de calmarla. Supongo que era la misma sensación de frustración y enojo que yo tenía cuando me di cuenta –Por eso necesito tu ayuda… Necesito saber más… Si puedo confiar o si tengo que sacar a Danielle de todo eso…No puedo actuar antes porque ella está bajo su cuidado ahora-

-Déjame entender… Dejaste a Danielle con ellos… ¿Y decidiste traer a un target a la ciudad más vigilada de USA?- Se dio una palmada en la cabeza -No sé si eres descuidado o estúpido…-

-Depende de la ocasión- Valerie se rió pero se notaba molesta - Solo puedo confiar en ti…-

-Obviamente, tu amigo el geek está del lado de la política y la gótica…- Se quedó callada y se rascó la cabeza con incomodidad -No quise… Eres mi mejor amigo, sabes que te ayudaré- Nos quedamos en silencio un par de segundos -…Comenzaré por decirte que tienes la mitad del cabello del lado izquierdo chamuscado y te vez ridículo – Dijo riendo –Primero arregla eso y después, puedes ir a salvar el mundo-

Valerie se fue unas horas más tarde, pedimos comida en ubereats y me contó sobre los últimos avances en tecnología que había desarrollado, sus días como universitaria y sus nuevos amigos; cuando se fue, habíamos pasado tanto tiempo contando tonterías, que no nos preocupamos más por el tema de seguridad, por fin me sentía como un tipo de 27 años, común, sin tener que preocuparme por salvar el mundo.

Acordamos vernos más tarde en "The Gold Room, Overlook Hotel", el lugar ambientado en su homónimo de "The Shinning", Tucker y Jazz nos alcanzarían más tarde Antes de salir, subí a mi habitación por una chamarra negra, corroboré que Lenna seguía completamente dormida y salí a caminar.

-¡Danny!- No sabía si definir eso como un abrazo o un intento de taclearme, pero me sorprendí de lo rápido que podía correr esa chica en tacones -¿Cómo estás?, Tenía tanto sin verte-

-Hola, Paulina- Me solté de su entusiasta abrazo –Estoy bien, creo…-

-Vi las noticias el otro día, fue asombroso lo que hiciste en el Ballston Quarter… ¡Oh! Y el ataque en España, fue terrible y…- No paraba de mirarme fijamente y comencé a ponerme nervioso –Danny, tu cabello luce espantoso- Dijo tomándome mechones del lado izquierdo –Estoy segura que ni siquiera notaste que tienes todo esto chamuscado, ¿Cierto?- Me reí. Mi relación con ella había mejorado con el tiempo, le había favorecido la madurez (física, psicológica y emocional) y ahora que dirigía el Centro Cultural de la ciudad, era una de mis personas favoritas en cada evento social al que me veía forzado a asistir –Si tienes unos minutos puedo decirle a Estrella que lo arregle… Estábamos por terminar la clase con el grupo de maquillaje artístico, así que seguro podrán hacer algo por ti…-

-No es necesario, yo…- Me miró arqueando la ceja y supe que no tenía otra alternativa, además tenía un poco de tiempo extra y si no lo hacía ahora, seguramente duraría un par de semanas con el cabello quemado (seguramente del incidente del centro comercial).

Estrella me recibió con un cálido abrazo y me contó de los planes que ella y Paulina tenían para el teatro y el concierto masivo que realizarían en una semana. Cuando terminó, tenía el cabello totalmente rebajado del lado izquierdo y mi melena usual del lado derecho. Era uno de esos cortes asimétricos que estaban de moda entre los "hipsters", pero admito que se me veía bien.

-Me gusta… el percing, le da un buen toque… eres todo un rockstar- Dijo Paulina sonriendo

-Tuve que hacérmelo, perdí una apuesta con Lenna- Me encogí de hombros

-¿Lenna?-Preguntaron casi al unísono

-Es solo…-

-Hace unos días, unos federales vinieron a preguntarnos si habíamos escuchado ese nombre antes-

-¿Cuando fue eso?-

-Justo después del incidente en España… Veíamos las noticias cuando llegaron- Respondió Paulina con tono serio -¿Todo está bien?, ¿Necesitas ayuda?-

-Estrella… ¿Recuerdas cuando me mencionaste sobre los cambios de apariencia radicales que haces para el teatro?- Pregunté pensando en lo que Valerie había reclamado "la trajiste a la ciudad más vigilada de USA" -¿Crees que puedas ayudarme con eso después?-

Ambas acordaron ayudarme sin hacer preguntas y ponerme en alerta en caso de que supieran algo más o volvieran a ver a los federales en la ciudad. Salí hacía el bar de inmediato (estaba a solo unas cuadras), ya había bastante nieve y hacía mucho frío. El lugar era una réplica exacta, en la entrada te recibían un par de chicos con chaquetas tintas y en los interiores habían candelabros e iluminación tenue. El sitio estaba lleno de gente y sonaba una canción de The Killers en ese momento, _"Mr. Brightside"._

Hubo una voz entre todas que reconocí de inmediato. Sam estaba en la barra junto a un chico pálido de cabello castaño, le contaba algo haciendo mímicas y Sam se reía despreocupadamente. Se veía hermosa; había dejado crecer su cabello y usaba una blusa púrpura y jeans negros rotos, en cuanto la vi sentí que mi estómago se contraía. No me había preparado para este encuentro, en realidad con tantas cosas que habían sucedido en la última semana no había pensado en cómo sería verla de nuevo y menos aún había imaginado que estaría con alguien más. Salí de mi ensimismamiento cuando escuché mi nombre y aplausos, se habían percatado que estaba ahí en el salón como idiota mirando la barra.

-Es un honor tenerte aquí viejo, bebe lo que quieras, la casa invita- Me dijo Kwan dándome un apretón. Él era el dueño del bar. –Tienes una mesa reservada arriba, por cierto, me gusta tu estilo-

¿La saludo?, ¿No lo hago?, ¿Me está viendo?, mi cabeza estaba hecha un lío, pensaba pasarlos de largo, pero pude detenerme frente a ella –Hola, Sam-

-Danny… Creí que seguirías en el Pentágono- Dijo poniendo su bebida en la barra, apenas y me había mirado, parecía nerviosa –Que gusto que estés por aquí- sonrió escuetamente

-Soy Ian Mitchel, es un placer conocerte por fin- Interrumpió el chico dándome la mano

-Oh creo… haber leído algún artículo tuyo y de tu familia- Era el hijo de una familia de empresarios. Su familia había aportado bastante para los últimos inventos de mis padres. Valerie me había hablado de él, pero nunca mencionó el detalle de que era cercano a Sam.

-Probablemente nos veamos seguido mientras estés aquí-

-Hay… hay una mesa arriba, Jazz, Tucker y Valerie deberían estar aquí en unos minutos, si quieren…- No tenía más de dos minutos de conocer al tipo y ya me sentía fastidiado.

-Sería…-

-Gracias Danny, pero nos iremos pronto- Lo interrumpió Sam dándole un codazo leve –Quizá en otro momento…-

-Claro- Sonreí secamente y me fui a mesa en el segundo piso del bar.

Mientras Tucker y el resto llegaba, no pude apartar la vista de la barra, seguramente Sam sentía que la miraba, porque no dejó de removerse en su lugar, Ian por su parte siguió con su plática animada brincoteando frente a Sam y rozándola sutilmente a cada oportunidad. Sí, de verdad estaba celoso.

-Ojalá nunca me veas con esa expresión - La voz de Tucker me hizo brincar, no me había percatado que él, Jazz y su séquito de guardaespaldas habían arribado –Oh… Ese es Ian, es un buen chico pero nada de que preocuparse-

-No estoy preocupado- Dije cruzándome de brazos. Así que Tucker también sabía de su existencia. Jazz se rió y después de darme una vista de pies a cabeza se rió

-No es una crisis de la edad, este es tu verdadero tú, ¿Cierto? ¿Cuándo te hiciste ese pearcing?-

-Perdí una apuesta con…- Me detuve justo a tiempo. No podía olvidar que Tucker era parte del gobierno ahora y que el sitio podía estar intervenido –Con Danielle…-

-Oh llegué en el momento preciso- Me encantaba su cabello largo. Nuevamente evitó mi mirada –He tratado de comunicarme con ella desde hace un par de semanas…-

-Está bien, suele perder la noción del tiempo cuando entrena-

-¿Vez, Sam? Nada de que preocuparse- "¿Quién diablos le había dicho que subiera a este imbécil? Ah si, yo" pensé asintiendo–Te espero abajo, Sam. Fue un placer Danny. ¡Nos vemos el jueves en el billar, muchachos!-

Tucker hizo una mueca y se encogió de hombros cuando lo fulminé con la mirada. Traté de mirar en otra dirección o de concentrarme en el bar, pero era difícil, entre todo el bullicio aún escuchaba su voz. Reconocí la canción del bar de inmediato _"What a wicked game to play…To make me feel this way…What a wicked thing to do…To let me dream of you…",_ "Wicked Game", de HIM.

Sam se despidió del resto y me dio un breve apretón de manos antes de irse. Me giré para que el resto no me viera, había sido un momento incómodo, así que no hubo preguntas. Abrí la pequeña nota que Sam había dejado en mi mano y sonreí al verla salir del bar; era su nuevo número de teléfono.


	3. Chapter 3

**-Les mando un fuerte abrazo y nuevamente, dudas, comentarios, sugerencias siéntanse libres de expresármelos… Ayuda cuando tengo bloqueos de escritora hihihihi**

 **-PD. Si tenían duda sobre el corte de Danny, este fue el modelo . /pin/330592428870269618/ (CRÉDITOS AL AUTOR).**

 **-Un abrazo a todos y todas.**

 **DANNY**

Jazz había bebido más de lo normal (su límite eran tres cervezas antes de arrastrar la lengua), por lo que iba haciendo mucho escándalo mientras caminábamos a nuestras habitaciones. Había sido una gran noche, Valerie, Jazz, Tucker, Kwan, Estrella, Paulina y yo habíamos jugado "Yo nunca-nunca", (un juego en el que te hacen preguntas que puedas responder con un "sí o no" y cuya respuesta afirmativa amerita que des un trago a tu bebida), así que mi mente rebosaba de confesiones ridículas y obscenidades que no quería conocer de mis amigos de la secundaria.

-Deberíamos desayunar juntos mañana tú sabes… Papá, Mamá, Tucker, Tú… Y Sam-

-No jodas- Murmuré entornando los ojos -Jazz, de verdad no interfieras en esto…-

-Vamos, vi como la veías…-

-Sí, aún me gusta- Dije incómodo abriendo la puerta de mi habitación –Pero han cambiado cosas…-

-¿A qué te refieres?- Gruñó poniéndose las manos en la cintura

-Sólo es…-

-Danny… Esa maleta y esa bolsa, ¿son de una mujer?... Espera, ¿Hay alguien en tu cama…?- Me empujó y se abrió paso hasta la cama

-¡Jazz!- Maldita sea, ¿Cómo había pasado eso por alto? –Es una larga historia- Reí nervioso llevándome las manos a la cabeza –No hagas un…-

-¡ES UNA CHICA!, DANIEL ¿QUIÉN ES ELLA?, ¿ESTÁS ENGAÑANDO A SAM…?-

-¿Qué?, Baja la voz, vas a… -

-¿Qué está sucediendo?- Mi madre apareció en la entrada de mi habitación

-No es nada- Grite empujando a Jazz fuera de mi cuarto y cerrando la puerta de golpe –No es nada, no es nada- Repetí histéricamente

-¿Danny?, ¿Cuándo llegaste?, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que…?...- Miró a Jazz detenidamente y arqueó las cejas -¿Jazmín estás ebria?-

-Eeeeeh…-

-Fue mi culpa, fue una especie de bienvenida…-

-¿Qué rayos es eso en tu oreja?, ¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello, Daniel?-

-¿Qué nadie puede dormir en esta…? ¡HIJO!- Mi padre salió en pijama con expresión adormilada, cuando me vio corrió hacía mí y me abrazo -¿Esta… es una nueva fase?- Preguntó mirando mi percing -¿Es tu plan para reconquistar a Sam?-

-Podemos centrarnos en el alcoholismo de Jazmín- Murmuré incómodo

-¿Y porque no mejor volvemos a la chica…?-

Una alarma resonó por la casa al tiempo que luces rojas y azules iluminaron el pasillo, mis padres miraron a sus muñecas (en las que llevaban una especie de pulsera localizador); una voz robótica y monótona salió de ella _"Ecto energía nivel no cuantificable en la habitación 2 de la casa Fenton"._

Se miraron, y no tengo idea de dónde (y no quiero saber), sacaron un par de armas largas (parecidas a la Uzi Smg que había visto en los libros de Lenna y Danielle); tardé unos segundos en reaccionar y cuando lo hice ya habían entrado en mi habitación apuntando erráticamente y arrojando disparos de advertencia.

-¡MAMÁ, PAPÁ! ¡NO!-

Entré tras ellos seguido de Jazz, la escena era singular. Lenna estaba hincada en mi cama con mi playera vieja puesta, usando únicamente boyshorts negros y con las palmas extendidas hacía mis padres, quienes estaban suspendidos en el aire, podía escuchar cómo se les dificultaba tomar aire.

-¡Lenna, no!- Exclamé poniéndome entre ambos. No se había transformado, pero sus ojos estaban negros completamente, podía sentir un fuerte flujo de energía saliendo de ella, estaba asustada, parecía no entender lo que sucedía.

\- Kuka sinä olet?! Mitä tapahtuu?!– Gritó atropelladamente

-Tranquila, tranquila- Le pedí acercándome, estaba pálida y temblaba, pude ver un manchón rojizo en la playera, a la altura de su herida –Estoy aquí, es mi familia Lenna no los lastimes… Tú, tú eres mi familia no me hagas esto…- Jazz no paraba de gritar desde la entrada de la habitación, por lo que temí que también fuera a atacarla –Lenna… por favor-

Bajó sus manos a los costados y mis padres cayeron al suelo inhalando aire de forma ruidosa, Jazz corrió hacía ellos para ayudarlos; yo me acerqué a Lenna, y de inmediato levanté la playera para ver la herida (había sangre sobre la herida) y tomé su cara entre mis manos.

-Mírame, estás bien, estás bien, estoy aquí- Seguía balbuceando cosas ininteligibles –Hey, hey estás segura, Wolf- Sus ojos se centraron en mí, habían recobrado algunas vetas verdes.

-Danny… Es tut mir leid… no sé qué pasó…- Parecía estar a punto llorar, seguía confundida.

-¿Cómo puede utilizar sus poderes fantasma sin transformarse?, ¿Danny puedes hacer eso?- Mi padre ya estaba al lado de la cama mirándonos, estaba un poco pálido y crispado; mamá y Jazz nos observaban desde atrás con las armas en la mano.

-De verdad lo lamento yo…- Balbuceó torpemente, su acento sonó distinto al usual -Mi primer impresión generalmente es buena-

-¿Y sueles usar más ropa?- Gruñó Jazz aún con el arma en alto

-¿Qué?- Lenna se sonrojó y se tapó con la manta de inmediato -Esto no puedo explicarlo…- Me miró arqueando la ceja y yo me encogí de hombros; ambos nos reímos.

-Quizá podríamos esperar a que tu amiga se vista- Mi madre estaba incómoda -Los esperaremos abajo- Dio media vuelta de forma brusca y salió seguida de Jazz. Papá fue el último en salir, noté la forma pícara en que nos miraba

-Tranquilos, hablaré con ellas… Tu amiga es impresionante, Danny- Dijo antes de salir.

-Dijiste algo muy extraño- Me levanté de la cama sin mirarla y saqué de mi cajonera unos pants negros. –Sinu Olet algo así… y creo que dijiste "lo siento" en alemán-

-Nací en Lappeenranta, Finlandia… Y viví en mi adolescencia en Berlín- Era la primera vez que escuchaba que hablara sobre su pasado, creo que era el primer dato que tenía directamente sobre ella –De verdad lamento lo que hice…-

-Creo que no habías despertado… Hiccup me dijo que lo mejor era que permanecieras dormida mientras sabíamos si podrías recuperarte, ¿Cómo lo hiciste estando dormida?, ¿Eras como sonámbula?-

-No sé cómo explicarlo…-

-Pues de la misma forma que se lo explicaste a Hiccup, Él parece estar muy bien infor…-

-¡DANIEL, ESTAMOS ESPERANDO!- Gritó Jazz golpeando la puerta de mi habitación.

Acordamos hablarlo más tarde, aunque Lenna estaba incómoda con la idea. Me transformé, la tomé en brazos y bajamos a la cocina. Los tres estaban sentados frente a nuestras sillas vacías, con expresión evaluativa y molesta, (menos mi padre, él… pues era él).

-Ella es mi compañera- Dije poniendo especial atención en Jazz y mi madre –Estamos en una misión, como ya lo vieron, está herida y no voy a abandonarla…-

-Mi nombre es Kateriina Heikkinen- Traté de mantenerme estoico, cómo si ya lo supiera, pero no tenía idea si era su verdadero nombre o si quería ocultárselo a mi familia -Danny conoció a mi grupo hace unos meses, pero nosotros trabajábamos con Danielle desde hace un año…-

-¿MI DANI?- Gritó mi madre poniéndose de pie. Lenna asintió -¡¿Dónde está ella?!-

-Desafortunadamente, hemos sido víctimas de ataques muy severos en algunas ciudades europeas… Danielle es una de las jefas de grupo, así que se quedó en mi lugar…-

-¿Y tú?- Preguntó Jazz agresivamente

-Espera… ¿Estuviste junto a ellos en Praga y Valencia?- Preguntó mi padre intrigado -¿Y en el Ballston Quarter?-Lenna volvió a asentir -¿Los ayudaste?-

-No habríamos salido vivos sin ella, al menos no en Praga y Valencia- Interrumpí –Fue atacada en Ballston Quarter, como civil, con armas de fuego… No voy a permitir que la lastimen, es mi amiga y somos compañeros…-

-¿Compañeros cómo pareja? ¿O como…?-

-Ahora no, Jazmín- La interrumpió mi madre -¿Es cierto?, ¿Tú los protegiste?-

-Adquirí una responsabilidad al ser confederada a estas habilidades y la tengo con su familia por el amor y apoyo que he recibido de Danielle… y la amistad y lealtad que su hijo me ha ofrecido- Lenna parecía completamente sincera –Daría mi vida por ellos y cualquiera de los miembros de mi legión también-

-Continuaremos con esta plática después de la fiesta de año nuevo… mañana es un día de alegría, mis hijos están reunidos y… Y esta jovencita está con nosotros- Mamá parecía turbada e incómoda, pero trataba de mantener su tono amigable –Bienvenida-

-Mamá…-

-Descansen, hijo- Al pasar a mi lado me dio un beso en la cabeza. Jazz la siguió replicando en voz baja antes de enviarme una mirada de reprobación.

-Tu nombre es Lenna- Dijo mi padre después de cerciorarse que mamá y Jazz se habían ido –Gente del Pentágono estuvo preguntando por ti y los Hombres de Blanco tienen montada una guardia aquí por ti- Lenna y yo teníamos los ojos completamente abiertos –Tengo amigos- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros –Guardaré su secreto pero tienen que prometerme que me contarán todo después- Asentimos –Bien… Y… Creo que por hoy no habrá problema pero para no molestar a tu madre, creo que Katariina debería dormir en el cuarto de visitas- Dijo guiñando un ojo –Voy a dormir, ustedes hagan lo mismo… en serio- Arqueó una ceja – N-

-Necesito una cerveza- Murmuré sacándola del refrigerador. Lenna seguía con la mirada clavada en la mesa de la cocina, no sé si estaba molesta, incómoda o solo cansada. Escuché un ruido y vi a mi padre correr por el pasillo hasta llegar a mi lado -¿Qué sucede…?-

-¿Recuerdas aquella plática embarazosa…?-

-Aaaah…-

-De verdad cuídense- Me dio un codazo en las costillas y me puse completamente rojo –Eso fue lo embarazoso- Salió de la cocina riendo sin que yo me animara a ver a Lenna temiendo que hubiera escuchado.

.

 **LENNA**

-Oye…- Danny me había cargado por las escaleras pese a mi insistencia de que yo podía hacerlo sola. Tenía la mirada clavada en el piso de su habitación -¿Por qué le mentiste a mis padres?-

-¿Cómo?-

-Acerca de la primer impresión…-Continuó Danny -Tengo la vaga sensación de que cuando nos conocimos no fue precisamente así…- Me reí y él se sonrojó un poco, estaba evitando mirarme a la cara.

-¿De qué hablas? Yo no te vi nada molesto…- Arqueó una ceja y sonrió pícaramente

-Claro porque estaba noqueado…Me atacaste-

-Oooh no, para ese momento teníamos unos minutos de comenzar a conocernos- Sonreí y me mordí el labio inferior

-Es curioso- Sentí mi corazón latir muy rápido cuando Danny se levantó de la cama y me acorraló contra la pared –No lo recuerdo- Su respiración se agitó cuando tomó mi mejilla entre sus manos y me acercó hacia él jalándome por la cintura.

-Danny…-

-No lo arruines esta vez- Dijo silenciándome con sus labios. No era un beso, había sobrepuesto sus labios en los míos, produciéndome un cosquilleo desde los labios hasta la espalda; una parte de mí se rehusaba a tener cualquier contacto con él, la otra estaba ansiosa por sentirlo en mí otra vez –Lenna…- sus labios seguían pegados a los míos, la sensación de su aliento chocar con mis labios mientras hablaba era electrizante -Cuando te vi desangrándote… De verdad pensé que…- Traté de besarlo para que se callara, pero me tomó por los hombros y me retuvo contra la puerta nuevamente –No hagas esto… ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo…?-

-¿De qué diablos…?-

-Cuando me dijiste que esto era parte de la misión, que no te importaba nada, lo creí… Aún creo que eso es lo más importante para ti…- Muy levemente percibí que estaba dolido, en sus ojos era más fácil notarlo. –Pero… cuando te desangrabas, cuando te desmayaste… Y cuando me pediste que te cuidara en la noche… Me di cuenta que no me importa, yo… yo siento algo por ti, no puedo asegurarte que es, me gustas, me haces reír, me haces enojar, me pones a pensar…- Sentía como toda mi sangre se agolpaba en mis mejillas y mi estómago –Y aún si tú no lo sientes…- Traté de decir algo, pero me puso un dedo sobre los labios –Si no lo sientes, no importa, eso es lo que siento yo… Y… Eres mi compañera y mi amiga… y también haría lo que fuera por ti…No importa si te llamas Lenna o Kateriina – Ambos reímos levemente

-Lenna Novak- Susurré

Él aprisionó mis labios entre los suyos, hubo un primer roce suave entre nosotros, genuino como el de la noche en el hotel; sus latidos y los míos parecían amplificarse en el silencio de la habitación. Rodee su cuello con mis brazos y Danny paseó sus manos por mi espalda, antes de que brincara sobre él rodeándole la cadera con mis piernas, el beso fue tornándose más profundo y ágil, mordió mis labios suavemente en repetidas ocasiones y me aprisionó contra la pared.

Mis manos jugaban con su cabello y lo atraían hacía mí, mientras su lengua jugueteaba con la mía. Metió sus manos dentro de la camiseta y las llevó hacía mis pechos, los cuales presionó suavemente antes de trazar pequeños círculos sobre mis pezones endureciéndolos y causándome gemidos entrecortados. Mis caderas se movían rítmicamente sobre las suyas, tratando de mantenerlo presionado contra mí; la respiración agitada de Danny resonaba en el lóbulo de mi oído, Él quería que lo escuchara, que me diera cuenta de su frenesí, pero ya lo sabía; podía sentirlo en sus caricias, sus labios y la rigidez de sus movimientos que buscaban friccionarse contra mí. Colocó sus manos bajo mi trasero y me llevó hacía la cama, caímos de forma torpe y ambos nos reímos.

-¿Te estoy lastimando?- Su mano estaba dentro de mi blusa, sus excitados ojos azules me miraban fijamente -¿Quieres que me detenga?-

-No- Exclamé de forma acelerada, Danny sonrió y volvió a besarme antes de sacarse la camisa, había sentido los músculos de su abdomen, pero no los había visto, las dos o tres veces que habíamos tenido sexo, todo había sido muy mecánico, con las luces apagadas.

Esta vez podía ver su cuerpo, los músculos de su abdomen suavemente marcados, las cicatrices de todas las peleas, la intensidad con la que me miraba, ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta de esa mirada antes?. Me incorporé en la cama y me ayudó a quitarme su vieja camiseta, su mirada se centró en la herida de inmediato y se mordió el labio.

-Tenemos que parar…-

-¿Qué?-

-La herida está sangrando- Fue al baño y volvió con una toalla de manos y un trastesillo con agua –Recuéstate…-

-Pero…-

.

 **DANNY**

-No me arriesgaré a lastimarte y no está a discusión- Lenna se cruzó de brazos y se dejé caer sobre la cama –Ten cuidado- Dije pasándole el paño mojado con agua tibia, el cual se manchó inmediatamente de sangre –No podemos ser tan descuidados, podría lastimarte… Recibiste un disparo ayer, ni siquiera estuviste en el hospital… Debes estar en reposo-

Una parte de mí estaba preocupado por ello, me sentía enfadado conmigo mismo por haber llegado tan lejos, la había dejado montárseme (para lo cual tenía que hacer fuerza con el abdomen) y que sus caderas se movieran rítmicamente sobre mí (sentí nuevamente deseos de ignorar su estado y meterme entre sus piernas, sentir su calidez y escuchar sus gemidos), pero debía ser más cuidadoso o podía desangrarse.

Pero otra parte de mí había entrado en pánico, le había confesado mi confusión –Si, no había mencionado los celos que había sentido de Ian, pero eso era un tema aparte-, lo mucho que me gustaba y que quería tenerla en mi vida y aún si ella no me había respondido con palabras, sabía que ella correspondía a todo eso por su forma de besarme, por la leve sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios al besarnos y por su expresión de decepción cuando le pedí que paráramos.

Eso no había sido un intento más por tener sexo, de parte de ninguno de los dos. Todo había cambiado.


	4. A beautiful Lie

**Ha pasado muchísimo tiempo y me disculpo por ello D:**

 **Han sido épocas muy locas en mi oficina, pero espero me disculpen. Les dejo un adelanto y espero esta semana poder terminar de escribir el capítulo.**

 **Un abrazo a todos.**

 **Como siempre gracias por las críticas y comentarios :***

.

.

 **DANNY**

-Mis padres eran agentes especiales, de élite, arrogantes y descuidados…-

-Conozco esa sensación- Se me escapó con una risilla. No pensé en lo tenso del momento, sino en todas las ocasiones en que mis padres me habían metido en serios problemas. Lenna sonrió delicadamente y desvió la mirada.

-Viví en seis ciudades antes de cumplir ocho años, no podría decirte el nombre de ninguno de mis compañeros del colegio… Pero sabía en qué momento tenía que cambiar de nombre, fecha de nacimiento, nacionalidad, cuáles eran los códigos de seguridad y las tres casas seguras en cada ciudad en la que estábamos- Suspiró con cansancio.

-Supongo que tener una hija cuando eres un élite es un riesgo- Se rió sonoramente de una manera tan ácida, molesta y sincera que me causo sobresalto. Tenía el ceño fruncido y sus ojos verdes parecían negruzcos nuevamente

-Digamos que… Era más un señuelo que una hija- Contra mi voluntad sacó un cigarro de su bolsillo y comenzó a fumar –Porque… Claro, ¿Qué mejor que atacar el punto más débil de un par de agentes retirados?- Se rió nuevamente –Yo era la expresión máxima de su amor, ellos harían cualquier cosa por mí…- Hacía comillas con los dedos y su tono era burlón.

-¿Dices que…?-

-Era la carnada, atraía a los cazadores hacía ellos… Mientras estaban muy ocupados acechándome a mí-

Nos quedamos en silencio un par de minutos, el humo de su cigarro se disipaba en el vacío frente a nosotros; Lenna mecía las piernas sobre la muralla del observatorio. Yo trataba de asimilar la información, sonaba como una historia de terror, en realidad quería pensar que lo era (que tus padres te utilizaran como cebo de sus propios enemigos sonaba repugnante).

-¿Y dónde están ellos?-

-Cuando tenía nueve años sufrimos un atentado en Estonia, antes de salir de Narva- Comenzó a fumar más rápido, pasaba sus uñas por su cuello de forma incómoda –Aún… aún no sé si lo hice a propósito…- Sentí un escalofrío recorrerme todo el cuerpo –Estaba tan harta, quería tanto que me dejaran…Y…-

-Lenna…-

-No activé el protocolo- Sentí como su cuerpo temblaba un poco –Cuando caí en cuenta…- Guardó silencio nuevamente –A veces… creo que soy mejor de lo que pienso y que de verdad me esforcé en hacer algo por ellos… y en ocasiones, me imagino parada en la puerta del departamento, sin hacer nada…con la mochila al hombro…-

Volvimos a casa un rato antes del amanecer, no hablamos mucho después de esa conversación, al llegar nos acostamos juntos en la cama y esperé a que se quedara dormida (un par de minutos después), para ducharme y salir a dar la vuelta por el vecindario, caminé un par de cuadras hasta que sonó mi teléfono con un número que no tenía registrado, lo dejé sonar un par de veces sin responder, pero fue tanta la insistencia que tuve que hacerlo.

-¿Si?, ¿Quién habla?-

-Amm… Hola, Danny… Pensé que habrías guardado mi teléfono…-

-¡Sam!- Me di una palmada en la frente –Lo siento fue… fue una noche complicada… -

-¿Crees que…? No sé… ¿Te gustaría tomar un café conmigo?-

-Aaaaaah… Si… ¿En el café del centro…?-

-En realidad estaba pensando en mi departamento- Me sentí sonrojar levemente -¿Quizá en media hora?- Respondí atropelladamente –Bien, te espero-

A medida que me acercaba a su departamento sentía como el estómago me daba vuelcos constantemente; no sabría que esperar después de meses de no hablarnos y después de uno o dos años de no congeniar en absoluto.

Mi mente fue invadida por recuerdos de nuestra relación, desde el momento en que nos conocimos, todo lo que vivimos mientras mantenía oculta mi identidad y la locura que vino después. Si, en realidad tenía que admitir que los primeros dos o tres años todo había girado en torno a mí, Sam había dejado mucho de su vida por acompañarme a dar demostraciones y discursos por todo el mundo, pero había hecho todo lo posible por hacerla parte de ese mundo porque quería que estuviera conmigo.

Pasé por una florería y compré un pequeño ramo de dimorfotecas (bueno, la chica de la florería me dijo que esas cosas que parecían girasoles pero de color violeta, se llamaban así) y traté de disminuir mis nervios, mientras comenzaba a reconocer las calles cercanas al departamento de Sam.

Supongo que todo había comenzado a fallar en el momento en que habían comenzado a surgir las amenazas y yo había tenido que alejarla pretexto tras pretexto para mantenerla a salvo, cuando dejé de responder las llamadas o mensajes sin decirle que era a causa de hospitalizaciones y así ella había retomado su vida pensando que a mí no me interesaba… Toqué el timbre y tras unos minutos salió a mi encuentro, con el cabello largo en una coleta, un suéter negro y unas profundas ojeras, parecía incómoda y nerviosa.

-Hola, Danny-

-Hola- Dije siguiéndola por el pasillo –Te traje est…- Me vi interrumpido cuando a la mitad de la sala me topé con la mirada incómoda de Jazz, Tucker e Ian –Ok… Ojalá hubiera comprado una docena de donuts- Dije lanzando las flores al sillón totalmente incómodo

-Lamento que hayas- Sam estaba sonrojada –Son muy… ¿Son dismorfotecas?…- Intercambió una mirada de incomodidad con Ian y Jazz –Necesitamos hablar contigo, Danny-

-Ojalá hubieras sido más clara en eso- Gruñí cruzándome de brazos –Estoy muy confundido-

-Danny, esto es muy importante- Exclamó Jazz –Hemos estado aquí toda la noche-

-¿Así que esto es idea tuya?-

-Necesitaba que ellos te hicieran entrar en razón respecto a Le…-

-¡Jazmín!- Grité interrumpiéndola –Ella no…-

-¿Te refieres a ella?- Ian presionó un botón y en la pantalla de la tv de Sam apareció una foto de perfil de Lenna.

Era mucho más joven, quizá tenía 16 o 17 años, usaba el cabello castaño, en una coleta alta y los ojos verde oscuro envueltos en círculos negruzcos (me di cuenta que las vetas negras eran mínimas en esa fotografía). El sonido de un click me sacó del ensimismamiento, al instante aparecieron un montón de letras, que no tenían sentido, " _caza recompensas", "mercenaria", "homicida", "peligrosa", "enemigo público", "hija de traidores"._

-Quita eso- Gruñí girando la cabeza –No la conoces…-

-Tú tampoco, Danny- Grito Tucker con enojo –No puedo creer que la hayas traído a la ciudad …-

-¿Qué te pasa?- Sentí que mi enojo hacía vibrar levemente el lugar, los presentes cruzaron miradas al instante -Ustedes no la conocen… - Gruñí nuevamente

-Danny, le pagan por matar personas- Grito Sam casi al borde de las lágrimas –Tan solo lee lo que…-

-No- La interrumpí. La imagen de ella parada frente al tipo en la catedral, la forma en que le disparó en la cabeza sin miramientos. Sentí un escalofrío.

-Creo que deberías escuchar- Intervino Ian –Daniel, ella y su familia fueron buscados por casi una década mientras se escondían en los límites de Finlandia y Rusia…- Sus palabras botaban en mi cabeza –Fue entrenada desde niña para manipular…-

-Danny ayer habló en Finlandés- Exclamó Jazz tratando de suavizar su tono de voz –Piénsalo, solo trata de recordar como llego a tu vida y estoy segura que tú también lo sabes…Deben haber muchas cosas que no cuadren en su historia- Nuevamente sentí náuseas, sus cambios de comportamiento. Su forma restrictiva de ser. Sus "técnicas de persuasión", la forma de esconderse de las cámaras, que la hubieran atacado en el Ballstoon Quarter –Danny ella sólo quiere…-

-No-Tragué saliva –Confío en ella, he comido con ella, he sangrado con ella, cogí con ella- Miré a Sam de inmediato quien se había ruborizado y había apretado levemente los puños –Perdón, quiero decir… Es mi compañera… Estoy con ella y más les vale que lo acepten o tendremos problemas y si, si se lo preguntan se los estoy advirtiendo-


	5. Chapter 5

**Como lo prometí, esta es la segunda parte del último capítulo que publique. O sea esto es como el capítulo 4.1 hahaha.**

 **Como siempre, quedo al pendiente para duda o comentarios.**

 **Saludos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LENNA**

 **.**

 **.**

No había visto a Danny desde la madrugada, un par de sus amigas habían ido a su casa y por instrucciones de su padre, les seguí el juego de disfrazarme para la festividad de la noche, como si no hubieran medidores de ectoenergía, no fueran a detectarme usando el análisis de iris o el codis de voz, pero su padre y el par de chicas parecían muy divertidos con la idea así que yo me deje ser.

Danny seguía sin responder mis mensajes después de las cuatro, así que comencé a sentirme inquieta, quizá ese lapsus de sinceridad había ido demasiado para él. Después de un recorrido por el laboratorio a cargo de Jack Fenton, pude encerrarme un rato en la habitación. Verifiqué en mi computadora el perímetro, agentes de la NSA tenían varias antenas activas alrededor de la casa Fenton, y pude localizar los localizadores de ecto energía más cercanos y bloquearlos para poder pasar desapercibida.

Revisé mis heridas antes de vestirme, Hiccup me había dejado un último estabilizador que inyecté directamente sobre mi abdomen, la sustancia me quemó y me produjo un espasmo violento, tuve que morderme el labio con fuerza para evitar gritar de dolor, e inmediatamente un sabor sanguinolento invadió mi boca. Me tumbé en el piso tratando de recuperar el aliento, un par de lágrimas me rodaron por las mejillas, volví a morderme tratando de no sollozar, abrí los ojos de golpe al sentir la otra presencia en la habitación, un par de ojos rojizos envueltos en una capucha violeta me miraban desde la esquina del dormitorio.

-¿Nadie te enseñó a tocar?- Pregunté quitándome las lágrimas. Él se había transformado nuevamente ante mí y solo me miraba sonriendo ligeramente –Estoy cumpliendo mi parte del trato, ¿Qué quieres?-

-Daniel y tú se están involucrando demasiado, ¿No te parece?-

-Deberías conseguir Netflix, ¿No?- Gruñí levantándome

-Ya lo he visto todo ahí- Se burló paseando su báculo frente a mí –Lo que me parece confuso ahora es lo que estás haciendo-

-Te prometí que te ayudaría a detenerlos y a prevenir que Dann apareciera, lo estoy haciendo… Eso fue lo que acordamos-

-A cambio de tu redención, Mercenaria- Sentí el revoltijo en el estómago inmediatamente –Fue un trato justo, por… No recuerdo tu record… Quizá te gustaría que hiciéramos un breve repaso-

-Comienzo a pensar que me dieron gato por liebre- Intervine con una mueca -¿No estoy haciendo tu trabajo sucio, Clockworck?- Sus ojos se ensombrecieron –Contrataste a la mejor en el rubro, no pensaste que no me daría cuenta, ¿Verdad?-

-Basta Lenna…- Inmediatamente me dio la espalda

-Esto pasó porque no te encargaste de Dann y se volvió parte de la realidad de Daniel, así que los observadores tuvieron que permitir que los humanos crearan la legión de fantasmas…- Se giró y lanzó su rayo paralizador sobre mí –Los observadores dicen que a veces eres muy temperamental- Dije sonriendo secamente; ellos me habían dado desde un inicio de la misión un brazalete capaz de protegerme de los poderes de Clockwork –Así que estoy en lo correcto… Cuando él me ataco en Praga... Daniel no estaba infectado. La realidad de ambos está fusionada…-

-Así es, igual que la tuya- Dijo mostrándome nuevamente el reloj de arena con mi nombre –Cada vez que usas tus poderes, el mundo fantasma te reclama, sabes que debías morir en aquel enfrentamiento… Salve tu vida para que te hicieras cargo de la legión y de Dann, hazte cargo de ellos o yo me haré cargo de ti y los observadores, no podrán intervenir en ello… Tú tiempo se agota, Novak- Se burló antes de desaparecer.


	6. The Kill- 30 STM

Hola

Dejo el siguiente capítulo.

Espero publicar el próximo casi al cumplir el año de iniciar con esta historia 3

Gracias por leer.

.

 **THE KILL- 30 STM**

 **.**

 **DANNY**

 **.**

.

Desde el helicóptero en el que viajábamos hacía el edificio principal de AmityPark, podías ver la aglomeración de personas que se habían reunido para disfrutar de los juegos de feria, atracciones mecánicas, puestos de comida y shows para festejar el Año Nuevo.

Cuando descendimos del helicóptero, nos dirigimos al podio en las escalinatas principales, para que Tucker hiciera la inauguración oficial del evento (y yo como invitado de honor e ícono de la ciudad hiciera algún saludo, aún en contra de mi voluntad). Sam, Ian y Jazz se quedaron tras bambalinas mientras Tucker enaltecía los logros de la ciudad y yo me limitaba a sonreír y asentir con la cabeza.

En cuanto tuve oportunidad, me alejé. Seguía asqueado por toda la información que había tenido que escuchar durante la tarde y también por las innumerables atenciones que Ian tenía con Samantha y las constantes miradas entre ellos.

Deambulé unos minutos antes de toparme con algunos de los miembros de los Hombres de Blanco, quienes perspicaces como de costumbre, me revelaron que les habían ordenado estar atentos ante la presencia de cualquier fantasma no identificado y a cualquier dato de una mujer de nombre Lenna a quien la NSA estaba buscando, intercambiamos teléfonos y prometieron avisarme si sabían de cualquier actividad sospechosa y comencé a buscar a Lenna.

Su energía fantasmagórica me había guiado hacía ella; aunque tal vez hubiera sido más sencillo seguir las miradas indiscretas; lanzando dardos a una pared de globos con garbo y gran maestría, estaba la desconocida de cabello rubio con un vestido ajustado verde con lentejuelas y espalda descubierta.

Situé las yemas de mis dedos sobre su espalda baja, deslizándome por su piel de alabastro que a mi contacto tuvo un ligero estremecimiento. Sin duda Paulina y Estrella habían hecho un excelente trabajo de maquillaje, mientras rodaba mis dedos por su espina dorsal, sentí los bordes de las cicatrices que la cruzaban describiendo figuras hasta la base de su omóplato derecho donde detuve mi mano, pero ninguna de las heridas de batalla se percibía.

-Hola, extraña- Lenna giró hacía mí y sonrió tensamente.

-Hola, Daniel- Sus ojos eran negros nuevamente. Me estremecí –Tu madre estuvo buscándote…-

Nos miramos un par de segundos, ella lanzó los cinco dardos acertándolos sin dificultad y con molestia el encargado del negocio le entregó otro peluche gigante, que ella le entrego a la primer persona que iba pasando guiñándole un ojo. No quiero saber que pasó por la cabeza del Sr. Lancer cuando lo que salió de su boca fue un titubeante "¿Julieta?" (Y no logré recordar entre mi repaso literario, otra obra que la del Marqués de Sade).

-¿Podemos hablar?- Ella me miró arqueando la ceja -En privado – susurré.

Asintió y volví a tomarla por la espalda baja, caminamos por el jardín del centro y en el trayecto, al menos cinco niños (todos ellos cargando enormes peluches), nos ofrecieron dulces y pequeños obsequios. Después de unas cuadras, encontramos un pequeño jardín tenuemente iluminado con una cascada de luces blancas.

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó mordisqueando un cupcake

-Hoy tuve una larga e incómoda conversación con Sam… Y quisiera tener tu opinión sobre algunas cosas- Sus ojos se abrieron de manera exagerada y noté como se atragantaba torpemente con el panecillo.

-Pues, si no tengo otra alternativa…- Murmuró removiéndose en la banca y desviando la mirada

-Para mí sería importante-

-Ok… Si tanto lo necesitas… - Se encogió de hombros. Estaba pensando en cómo formular mi primer pregunta cuando me interrumpió de manera acelerada –La tienes de muy buen tamaño, de hecho en mi experiencia creo que es más grande que el promedio y lo que es más importante me encanta como te mueves…-

-Wooo, woo, cállate no me refería a eso- Exclamé poniéndole la mano sobre la boca, mientras ella se reía, lo que hizo que yo comenzara a reír de manera nerviosa -¿De verdad es más…?- Asintió –¿Y te gusta…?- Volvió a asentir –¿Sabes que me encanta? eso que haces con tu cadera cuando…- Volvimos a mirarnos directo a los ojos. Negros, ¿Por qué demonios sus ojos eran negros?. Quité mi mano de su boca y tomé su muñeca –Necesito que seas sincera sobre ti, de verdad Lenna, lo necesito…-

 **LENNA**

-No sé qué es lo que quieres que diga si ya tuviste una larga e incómoda conversación sobre mí- Respondí tajantemente

-De verdad, estoy tratando de mantener la mente lo más abierta posible… De no ser así y después de lo que escuché hoy, no estaría aquí- Confesó confundido y note lo incómodo que estaba.

-Entonces… Pregunta lo que quieres saber-

¿Qué te queda por replicar cuando sabes que desde el principio no haz parado de cagarla?, ¿Qué tomabas una decisión para ocultar que habías fallado en la anterior?, ¿Cuántas veces me había repetido que era mejor persona?, aún sabiendo que yo jalaba el gatillo.

Siempre era mi decisión, no importaba cuantos pretextos pusiera de por medio, había sido mi decisión en el momento en que compré mi libertad a cambio de la vida de mis padres, cuando opté por ser gatillera del mejor postor, solo porque no sabía hacer otra cosa, porque era más fácil, porque era lo que entendía.

-¿Te pagan por matar personas?- Noté la dificultad con la que salía cada una de las palabras, su tono era frágil.

-No, ya no- Mi voz fue contundente, aunque sentía una gran náusea y no me atrevía a mirarlo, tenía los ojos clavados en mis tacones negros –Hace dos años recibí mi última paga…-

-Sabes... ¿Sabes el número?- Sabía que lo preguntaría, pero nunca estás cómoda para decirlo, cuando tenía 15 años me jactaba de ello, era el "ángel de la muerte". Pude sentir como su mano apretaba con fuerza mi muñeca.

-Más… más de veinte- Pude escuchar un suspiro de desesperación y sentí su mano temblar.

-Tus padres… tenías que hacerlo, porque eras una niña y…-

-Esto soy- Lo interrumpí y fue la primera vez que me tembló la voz. Sus ojos azules y vidriosos chocaron con los míos –Tú decidiste ser un héroe, y te arriesgaste a alejar a las personas que amabas para mantener ambas vidas… Yo no, Daniel yo no estaba dispuesta a perder nada más-

-Y lo conseguiste, ¿Obtuviste lo que querías matando por dinero?- Gruñó

-¿Qué respuesta quieres que te dé?- Estuve a punto de reír, pero él estaba realmente crispado –Eso es lo que hice y obviamente conseguí algo, no sé si era lo que esperaba y no sé si podría haber sido algo mejor, pero sí… tuve sexo, tuve dinero…Si esperas que te diga que en el fondo estaba buscando el cariño que mis padres no me dieron, interpretaste mal todo lo que te conté en la mañana, Danny-

-¡Matabas personas!- Hizo un enorme esfuerzo por no gritarlo

-No puedes llamar a esas escorias personas- Protesté –No puedes venir a juzgarme de esta manera…-

-¿Ahora me vas a decir que hiciste una labor altruista?- Dijo burlonamente –¿Hacías descuentos después del tercero?-

-No dije eso, pero no lo hacía al azar y no tengo porque darte explicaciones-

-Sólo eres una cazafortunas…- Sentía su cuerpo temblar de coraje, pero en sus ojos se notaba la confusión. Por un breve instante cruzó por mi cabeza que él pudiera transformarse y comencé a inquietarme. -Si no te están pagando porqué estás aquí-

Mi corazón se aceleró y sentí una punzada acalorada sobre las costillas, la imagen de Clockwork llegó a mi cabeza acompañada de un sabor sanguinolento en mi garganta; era la primera vez que veía a un fantasma. Sus ojos rojos eran del mismo tono de la sangre que no paraba de brotar de mi abdomen, tenía muchas preguntas, estaba aterrada y él lo sabía, _"¿Este fue el significado que tanto buscaste?"_ me había preguntado con una sonrisa sádica, _"¿Acabas de aprender tu lección? Entiendes que no puedes ser sentimental mientras juegas a encaminar el mundo?";_ no podía borrar su sonrisa de su cabeza _"Es una lástima que no pueda darte otra vida mortal. Pero puedo darte más tiempo a cambio de un favor…"._

-No tengo una respuesta para eso-

-Eso no es suficiente- Reprochó a modo de súplica –Dime que valió la pena, dime que tenía un sentido, que lo hiciste por una razón, aunque no la entienda, explícamelo, por favor-

Seguimos mirándonos a los ojos un par de minutos. Fue una de las situaciones más incómodas que había vivido, era como verse a un espejo, él me hacía todos los reproches en los que había evitado pensar durante casi 18 años de mi vida. _"Lo que te asusta es que después de que le expliques toda la porquería que has hecho, él te diga que tenías otras opciones, que habría hecho totalmente lo opuesto, lo que te incomoda, Lenna, es que él es mejor que tú, que él pese a todas las mentiras y lo que ha tenido que sacrificar, sigue estando aquí, tratando de encontrar tu lado humano…"._

El cielo se iluminó con luces de colores, Danny esbozó una suave sonrisa y aún con la expresión llena de confusión y de inseguridad me besó, como un roce trémulo, como si fuera su último recurso y a la vez, como si lo necesitara con ansias.

-No me voy a ir y tú tampoco vas a huir-Susurró en mi oído –Estamos juntos en esto-


	7. Mantra

**Que placer por fin terminar este capítulo, tenía muchísimo tiempo queriendo escribirlo!**

 **Ya se cumplió el año de comenzar esta historia**

 **Les mando un abrazo! Felices Fiestas!**

 **Dejen sus coments y mensajes :D**

 **Pd. AGRADEZCO A ALLYPHANTOMRUSH por la hermosa portada de este fanfic 3 Síganla, es súper talentosa. allyprushdrawings/**

 **MANTRA- BMTH**

.

.

.

 **DANNY**

Una parte de mí no podía evitar pensar "En qué diablos te estás metiendo?", "¿Escuchaste la mitad de lo que dijo? ¡Admitió matar al menos a 20 personas!", por el contrario, mi mano se rehusaba a soltarla mientras caminábamos entre la gente.

No podía evitar pensar que estaba cometiendo un error, que estaba arriesgando el todo por menos de una promesa. En comparación era como cuando seguía durmiendo diez minutos más, aún sabiendo que llegaría tarde a alguna de mis reuniones importantes y estaría reprochándomelo todo el día o cuando usaba mi tarjeta de crédito para comprar algún videojuego que sabía que no usaría nunca y que tendría que pagarlo de todas maneras.

Pero la satisfacción del momento, parecía ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para ignorar que yo sabía que no había manera en que termináramos bien, yo nunca había herido a nadie intencionalmente… Bueno, si, al fantasma de las cajas… y a skulker… antes a Dash, pero nunca de gravedad, a lo que me refiero es que como tal, jamás me habría permitido dañar a alguien permanentemente y menos aún para conseguir dinero.

Pero en realidad no parecía que el dinero fuera un buen hilo conductor, sentí un ligero escalofrío al recordar algunas de las cosas que había vivido con ella, en Praga, Valencia, Washington… ¿Quería solo el riesgo?, ¿La sensación de poder?.

-Creo que deberías estar con tu familia- La voz de Lenna me sacó de mis pensamientos. Sus ojos ennegrecidos me miraban con un dejo de recelo.

-Bueno, entones ven conmigo- Insistí –Podemos darles el abrazo de año nuevo y después pasar tiempo juntos…- Lenna torció los labios y me sentí sonrojar –Necesitamos seguir con nuestra conversación-

-Como quieras- Murmuró con cierto fastidio, pero noté que apretaba ligeramente mi mano y que la idea le gustaba –Sospecho que a ellas no les gustara tu plan-

Jazmín y Sam nos miraban desde las escalinatas del edificio de gobierno con gesto de reprobación; tal como pensaba, toda mi familia se encontraba reunida tras un fuerte convoy de seguridad de los hombres de blanco y de la NSA (aunque iban vestidos como civiles, Danielle me había enseñado a reconocer cuando alguien iba armado y la ligera interferencia que producían sus transmisores).

-No deberías arriesgar así a Estrella y Paulina…- Me increpó Sam en cuanto pude pasar a los guardias. Lenna había sugerido quedarse con ellas para evitar cualquier tipo de confrontación y mis despistadas amigas parecían muy cómodas con la idea, según me habían dicho, Lenna era muy simpática si se lo proponía, aunque la palabra que llegó a mi cabeza en cuanto la vi interactuar con ellas fue "manipuladora".

-No quiero discutir- Murmuré con cansancio –Sólo quiero despedirme de mis padres e irme con Lenna a casa…-

-Vaya- El comentario pareció incomodarla, porque se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada –No puedo creer que tu calentura pueda más que todo lo que hablamos…- Solté una carcajada hasta que me fulminó con la mirada

-De verdad, Sam- Insistí tratando de recobrar la compostura –Preferiría evitar una pelea ahora-

-Me parece bien que no te gusten los conflictos, pero creo que me lo debes- Su tono fue una mezcla de melancolía, enojo y frustración, así que no me dejó otra alternativa más que seguirla a una de las oficinas de la alcaldía.

-No sabía que estabas trabajando con Tucker-

-Desde hace dos años…- Lo hizo sonar como algo sin importancia –Soy directora del área de proyectos ambientales, y coordinadora en las mesas de trabajo para la coexistencia de fantasmas y humanos-

-Pues…- Por un momento volví a sentirme intimidado –Felicidades, Sam…- Mi mirada se posó en la fotografía de nuestra graduación de la secundaria

-Creo que es de las últimas que tenemos juntos…-

-Mmm ¿Y las vacaciones en Argentina?-

-¿Bromeas?, estuviste dos horas y te fuiste- Se cruzó de brazos –Igual que cuando fuimos a Brasil y me dejaste una semana…-

-No fue mi culpa…- Recordé mi conversación con Danielle y me mordí levemente la mejilla -Ese día… Recibí un correo en el que amenazaban a mi familia… con fotografías de mis padres y la casa…- Sam me miró con los ojos completamente abiertos –No era la primera vez que pasaba, pero tenían algunos datos muy específicos sobre su rutina… Por eso tuve que volver-

-Danny… ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?-

-Porque… en ocasiones las amenazas también eran sobre ti… y no quería inquietarte porque jamás dejaría que nada te sucediera- Nos quedamos en silencio durante un par de minutos hasta que sentí como Sam me abrazaba de manera temerosa.

-Si lo hubiera sabido… hubiéramos… Quizá si…- Balbuceó –Diablos que le pasa a la gente, ¿Están en el siglo XIV?-

-Admito que son bastante creativos- Dije un poco exasperado pero sonriendo –Danielle me pidió que el día en que me persiguieran con antorchas le llamara, podemos hacer facetime los tres-

-Hace cuatro años… En nuestro aniversario, la última vez que íbamos a festejarlo… ¿Por qué desapareciste de repente?-

-Bueno, tuve algunas complicaciones- Me desabotoné la camisa negra hasta la mitad del pecho, tomé la mano de Sam y la puse sobre la enorme cicatriz que llegaba de mi pecho hasta la clavícula –En realidad había hecho hasta lo imposible por llegar antes para sorprenderte y cuando cambie mis vuelos hice al menos tres escalas… La última era en Toronto y hubo un ataque, el fantasma dejó que lo atrapara, pero no me di cuenta de que había dañado la estructura en la que peleábamos… Me cayó encima una torre metálica… Estuve inconsciente una semana y media-

-No entiendo porque nunca me lo dijiste- Susurró.

-Yo… No lo sé… Comenzaron a pasar demasiadas cosas… No quería preocuparlos- Apenas en ese momento fui consciente de la forma en que sus dedos habían pasado de mi cicatriz a mi pecho, sentí como el calor invadía mis mejillas y mis manos comenzaron a temblar levemente -Sam…-

-¿Quieres que me detenga?…- Suspiró. Su cara había quedado a pocos milímetros de la mía y sin dudarlo se lanzó sobre mí.

Admito que me costó un instante ser consciente de la situación, pero mi cuerpo ya había correspondido a su arrebato; conocía muy bien el movimiento de su boca y la forma en que sus brazos se enredaban alrededor de mi cuello reclamando acortar la distancia entre nosotros; mis manos recorrieron su cintura y posteriormente se deslizaron a su espalda en búsqueda del cierre de su ceñido vestido negro.

Mi teléfono sonó en repetidas ocasiones, lo saqué de mi bolsillo pero Sam inmediatamente me lo arrebató de las manos y colgó la llamada mientras seguía besándome, así que mis pocas ganas de responder se vieron opacadas en segundos.

En los casi 12 años que habíamos durado como pareja, ella jamás se había permitido algo así, (yo lo había intentado en más de una ocasión en su cubículo de tutora en la preparatoria y la última vez que recordaba haberlo intentado en su oficina de la dirección de estudios pro-feminismo, pero ella siempre decía 'No, Daniel, esto no está permitido´), pero esta vez parecía no importarle.

-Quítate la camisa- Me urgió con un tono que fue casi de una orden, sus ojos amatistas esquivaban mi mirada, lo cual tampoco había pasado nunca y gatilló una voz en mi cabeza que me advirtió "detente".

Supongo que por eso fui consciente de los timbrazos de mi celular. Uno, silencio, dos, tres, cuatro. La voz de Danielle llegó a mi cabeza de golpe " _Nunca usamos los teléfonos a menos de que sea extremadamente necesario. Y si lo es, escucharás un timbre distinto al tuyo, es un código absurdamente sencillo para entenderlo en cualquier momento, el primer timbrazo es la bengala, el segundo es para que te pongas alerta, el tercero implica riesgo inminente y el cuarto es para una verdadera situación de crisis…"._

Me incorporé inmediatamente y una interferencia abrumadora inundó el ambiente; la mirada de extrañeza de Sam me indicó que ella no podía escucharlo, pero para mí el ruido era tan avasallador que caí de rodillas con las manos en los oídos. Sam corrió a mi lado y al instante mi sentido fantasmal me produjo un espasmo violento.

-¿Qué sucede, Danny?, Estás pálido- Preguntó Sam con tono de pánico

-No lo sé…- Mi cuerpo estaba temblando incontrolablemente –Sam, mi teléfono…-

El bramido de una explosión cimbró la tierra, no pasaron más de dos minutos cuando una segunda detonación produjo un ruido ensordecedor y las alarmas inundaron el ambiente. El caos inicio en cuestión de segundos, la gente comenzó a precipitarse en todas direcciones y los agentes de seguridad se replegaron, no tratando de disipar al tumulto de gente que corría y se golpeaba presa del pánico, sino tratando de llegar a sus vehículos, para dirigirse a las zonas de las explosiones.

-Resguárdate aquí-

-Sí, como no- Se burló Sam tomando un ectoarma de su escritorio y ayudándome a mantener el equilibrio –Vamos, tenemos que detener esto…-

Tucker daba órdenes por teléfono desde las escalinatas, mientras Valerie montada en su aerodeslizador sobrevolaba la zona del centro de gobierno y mamá y Jazz organizaban al grupo de agentes entrenados para atender las crisis de fantasmas.

-¡Danny!- Jazz se abalanzó sobre mí, por un segundo no logré distinguir la expresión en su rostro, hasta que estando a pocos centímetros de mí, me abofeteó y comenzó a sacudirme con violencia -¡Tu amiga se llevó a Papá!- Gritó en repetidas ocasiones, pero tardé un poco en entender sus bramidos.

-De qué… De que estás hablando…- Balbuceé tratando de quitármela de encima

-¡Jazmín, recobra la compostura!- Grito mamá empujándola levemente, noté su tono alterado –Eres parte de la guardia de la ciudad así que ayúdame inmediatamente, Samantha ayúdale a desalojar la zona- Sam asintió y se llevó a Jazz con dirección a la multitud, mientras trataba de alentarla.

-Mamá…-

-Tucker, ¿Dónde que sabes de las explosiones?- Tucker me miró con expresión de pánico, no entendí que le sucedía hasta que comenzó a tartamudear –Una fue al norte… en, en la residencia propiedad de Vlad Masters el equipo de contención va en camino…y-

\- ¿Heridos?- Tucker negó nuevamente

–La… la otra explosión, yo…-

-¡Tucker, rápido!-

-Fue en su casa, Maddy- Dijo atropelladamente- Hubo una explosión en el sótano y… hay fuego, no pueden controlarlo-

Por instantes mamá y yo nos quedamos pasmados, fue hasta que vi una lágrima formarse en sus ojos que recobre el control de mí mismo y salí proyectado hacía su casa. Tan solo acercarme pude ver el desastre, una cortina de humo envolvía la casa y los hombres de blanco y NSA, contemplaban el caos sin animarse a entrar por la luminosidad espectral que cubría el inmuebles y la densa humareda.

-¿Danny me escuchas?- Me sobresaltó escuchar la voz de Valerie en mi oído hasta que recordé nuestro comunicador de onda corta -¡Danny!-

-No entiendo que sucede… No puedo percibir la energía de la explosión… Tampoco hay fuego fantasma…-

-Danny, el sistema de seguridad del portal Fentom fue violado…-

-¡¿Cómo?!-

-Hubo un acceso… Usando la identificación ocular y dactilar de tu padre…-

Sentí un revoltijo en el estómago y la sangre escapó de mi cuerpo por un momento, me volví intangible y entré en la casa, (por suerte, todos los escudos antifantasmas tenían un reconocimiento para mi ADN, por lo que ningún alarma sonó). Al atravesar el comedor me di cuenta de que la casa estaba intacta, por dentro no había ninguna señal de violencia y tampoco había rastro de humo, me detuve un instante al ver las llaves de mi padre en la mesa de la entrada, si bien estaban arrojadas descuidadamente, habían sido colocadas justo donde mi padre lo haría.

-¿Quién está ahí?-

-¿Papá?- Baje rápidamente al laboratorio. Sentado en su silla favorita, estaba mi padre vigilando la entrada, moviendo palancas que parecían incrementar la humareda y regular el efecto luminoso sobre la casa -¿Qué diablos estás…?-

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Gritó mirándome con expresión desencajada. Por un instante recordé cuando solo era el chico fantasma y el gritaba eufórico que me capturaría. –¡Daniel, ella dijo que tenía que proteger el portal y que tú recibirías la alerta…!-

-¿Ella?-

-Lenna me pidió que la trajera- Exclamó agitando los brazos con violencia –Dijo que Danielle los necesitaba, que había recibido un código de alerta… En cuanto entró a la zona fantasma perdí la comunicación con ella, no puedo rastrearla, parecía tener miedo de entrar- Su tono de voz rondaba la histeria –Dijo que Danni estaba en riesgo…-

-¡Voy a entrar…!-

El Portal estalló con violencia frente a nosotros, lanzando a Papá por los aires y produciéndole leves heridas por toda la cara. Mis sentidos fantasmales enloquecieron inmediatamente, nuevamente la abrumadora interferencia me produjo vértigo, pero no podía permitir que me derrumbara; a duras penas y apoyado contra la pared sostuve mantuve un rayo de energía en mi mano listo para lanzarlo, pero entonces, los vi, Lenna y Antón estaban de pie frente al portal, en sus formas humanas.

La rubia iba descalza y llevaba parte del vestido rasgado, sus piernas blanquísimas estaban cubiertas de sangre y un par de moretones teñían su rostro; Antón quien se veía aún más pálido de lo normal parecía tener el hombro dislocado y tenía un filamento de sangre que parecía fluir de su nariz.

-¿Lenna…?- Papá se acercó antes de que incluso yo me animara a hacerlo. Ella no dijo nada, lo miró de soslayo con sus ojos ennegrecidos y esbozó una brevísima sonrisa.

-Ella está bien- Murmuró Antón, señalando hacia atrás. Su tono de voz era lúgubre y agotado –Tuvimos que sellar el portal desde la Zona Fantasma… De lo contrario, Sierra…-

-Oh por dios… Ella… Ella está…-

-¡No la toques!- Gritó Lenna tirándose al piso

Caminé hacía ellos con un nudo en la garganta. Papá seguía de pie al lado de Lenna y pasaba su mano por su cabeza tratando de tranquilizarla, mientras Antón observaba la escena. Tras ellos, podía verse la cápsula con la que habían sellado el acceso de la Zona Fantasma y a pocos centímetros de ellos, estaba Danielle apoyada contra la pared, cubierta de heridas y a su lado con los ojos abiertos y vacíos estaba la chica morena de cabello rizado que había conocido meses atrás junto a Lenna.

-¿Anna…?-

-¿Dónde estabas?- La voz de Lenna fue como un siseo. Antón tuvo que abalanzarse sobre ella, porque había intentado atacarme -¡¿Dónde estabas?!- Volvió a gritar entre llanto y mirándome con odio –¡Era tu responsabilidad!-

-Yo…-

Se escucharon los golpeteos fuertes a la puerta de entrada de la casa, seguido de la voz de mi madre y Valerie, corrí hacía la entrada del laboratorio para bloquearles el acceso y evitar que la crisis fuera aún mayor, pero también necesitaba salir de ahí, sentía demasiadas náuseas.


	8. Love the way you lie

**Dejo un capítulo extra! Para estos días en que todos andamos de vacaciones hahaha.**

 **Felices fiestas, les mando un abrazo y espero lo pasen súper bien.**

 **Pd. Les dejo el link de la portada que hizo para mí ALLYPHANTOMRUSH, ya que aquí únicamente se ven LENNA y DANNY en su forma humana y fantasma. Síganla, es súper talentosa.** allyprushdrawings/photos/a.331519350512367/814345855563045/?type=3&theater

 **.**

 **Dejen sus coments y mensajes :D**

 **denise-daze:** **MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS! Espero vaya siendo un poco más claro mientras lo lees o si tienes alguna duda tú pregúntame hahaha.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LOVE THE WAY YOU LIE**

 **.**

.

 **DANNY**

Jazz estaba frente a mí y se mordía el labio, se veía nerviosa y podía ver en sus ojos lacrimosos que se sentía culpable, pero, ¿Porque?. Me dolía la cabeza, las náuseas y el vértigo me obligaban a tener la vista clavada en el suelo, sabía que mis padres, Lenna, Antón y Danielle estaban en el sótano, pero no podía acercarme a ellos.

-La situación con la NSA se está complicando, quieren entrar a revisar la casa- Murmuró Tucker –Estoy tratando de cerrarles el acceso por inmunidad diplomática, pero…-

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer- Gruñí

-¿Qué crees que está haciendo?- Me reclamó Jazz, pero su tono fue dubitativo

-Tucker no podrá detenerlos, están más interesados en lo que pasó en tu casa que en la mansión de Vlad…-

-¿Qué sabes de eso, Valerie?- La morena puso su mano sobre mi hombro –Hicieron una revisión muy superficial, todos querían ser asignados a tu casa… Sospechan que estás involucrado con "La Legión…"-

-Nosotros pensábamos que lo estaba- Me recorrió un escalofrío desde la columna, Antón tenía la ropa llena de sangre y sus tatuajes parecían verse aún más intensos por su palidez –Necesito hablar contigo, ahora…-

-Puedes hacerlo frente a…-

-Es una orden- Interrumpió a Jazz, sin mirarla.

-Entendido- El vértigo me hizo apoyarme contra la pared; Valerie se paró a mi lado para sostenerme y Jazz abrió la boca para replicar –Es mi comandante…-

-¡Danny, tú no puedes…!-

-Dejen de meterse en mis asuntos- Atajé a Tucker. Solté el brazo de Valerie y seguí a Anton hasta las escaleras del sótano.

-Alpha dice que lo mejor es que lleves a la NSA al sótano y les entregues el cadáver de Anna…-

-¿Cómo…?- Sentí un revoltijo en el estómago –Pero…-

-Dirás que Lenna y Anna te atacaron, que estaban frenéticas, enloquecidas, que peleaban entre sí, necesitamos que crean que están infectadas y que es cuestión de tiempo… Dirás que Lenna la mató…-

-Pero…-

-Tú no opinas, es una orden- Antón suspiró con enojo y se rascó la cabeza -Si dependiera de mí evitaría darle mayor cacería a Lenna, pero… es lo mejor…-

\- No sé qué pasó, yo…- Balbuceé atropelladamente mientras apretaba los puños

-No tienes que dar explicaciones, al menos a mí no…- Su tono de voz era tenso e incómodo –Agradezco que Lenna y Anna acudieran al llamado, Danielle y yo pudimos… No importa si yo no sobrevivía, pero… No podía permitir que algo le pasara a mi Dani… No debí hacerle caso, sabía que era arriesgado que usáramos los portales de la zona fantasma… Pero ella quería tanto venir con su familia que fui estúpido y cedí- Estampó la palma de su mano contra su frente con fuerza –Sierra nos atacó. Traté de contenerla, pero… Es muy fuerte… Le pedí a Danielle que emitiera la alarma, Lenna llegó uno o dos minutos después… pero estaba mal, en cuanto la vi… Se veía tan deteriorada… Sus ataques fueron erráticos y con un solo golpe Sierra hizo que le corriera sangre del abdomen, hasta las piernas… Danni se abalanzó sobre ella y Anna llegó poco después…-

-Si yo hubiera…-

-Pero no fue así- Antón puso su mano en mi hombro y suspiró antes de regresar hacía la entrada de la casa.

.

.

 **LENNA**

-Van a iniciar una cacería en tu contra, ¿eso es lo que quieres?-

-Sí-

-No te estoy entendiendo- Gruñó Jack soltando un ligero golpe al escritorio–Ellos ya tienen a Sierra en la mira…-

-Sí, pero no a Antón, ni a Danielle y aún dudan de las intenciones de tu hijo- Repliqué –Fueron ataques coordinados a ambos accesos a la zona fantasma, necesito que todos estén libres para averiguar quién diablos quiso entrar o salir y para qué…-

-Cómo sabemos que no lo hiciste tú…-

-Maddie, no puedes…-

-No necesito que confíen en mí- Los interrumpí tratando de frenar una potencial discusión entre los Fenton –En realidad preferiría que no estuvieran involucrados de ninguna forma… Pero dadas las circunstancias y que esto sucedió en su territorio… necesito que acordemos lo más rápido posible…-

Jack soltó un bufido y se cruzó de brazos nuevamente. Era como un niño, apasionado, inconsciente, despreocupado, pero firme al ideal cuyo entramado parecía ser asequible solo para él.

-Dinos que necesitas y hablaremos con Tucker, Jazz y Sam… Daniel se encargará de Valerie- Murmuró Madeline con una sonrisa escueta. Ella era aún más desconcertante, pues su racionalidad e inteligencia parecían pasar a segundo plano, como si creyera firmemente en esa lógica juguetona de su marido.

-¿Qué pasará con Danielle?-

-Lo mejor es que Antón y ella desaparezcan de aquí- Miré mi reloj, habían pasado casi siete minutos desde que habíamos entrado por el portal fantasma, teníamos cuando mucho dos o tres minutos antes de que irrumpieran en la propiedad –Antón la cuidará bien, si no fuera el mejor, no lo dejaría al cargo de ella- Seguí al ver la consternación en sus caras –Lo que necesito ahora, es que sean los mejores cazadores de fantasmas…Vayan por Daniel y Antón, no hay que perder más tiempo-

 **DANNY**

Antón, mi madre y yo bajamos al sótano. Lenna se había transformado en su forma fantasma y rápidamente corroboré lo que Antón me había dicho, el color de sus ojos negros estaba apagado, su piel de alabastro que generalmente resplandecía, se veía macilenta y levemente craquelada, le costaba trabajo respirar.

-Antón, tienes que refugiarte con Danielle en Canadá, los buscaré allá- Sus palabras sonaban sofocadas –A mí orden, Daniel, Madeline y Jack van a atacarme…-

-¿Qué dices?-

-Transfórmate ahora- Me silenció Lenna de forma estoica –Ustedes tienen que estar listos también…- Me quedé perplejo al ver a mis padres activar sus trajes de batalla, aunque podía notar que ninguno de los dos estaba completamente convencidos.

-Lenna, yo no voy a…-

-No tenemos tiempo- Me gruñó nuevamente. Antón se había colocado a Danielle en los brazos y miraba a Lenna con expresión incómoda -Me prometiste que estábamos juntos en esto-

-No intentes manipularme- Susurré apretando los puños

-Cometiste un error y por tu culpa, Anna está muerta- Me reprochó colocándose a centímetros de mí. Estaba furiosa y decepcionada –Ahora obedéceme y atácame para que Antón y Danielle puedan escapar y tú y tu familia estén libres de sospechas… Los necesito para que investiguen que pasó en casa de Vlad Masters-

.

.

 **LENNA**

Temblando y palidecido se transformó a corta distancia de mí. Sus ojos verdes reflejaban la misma culpabilidad y malestar que sus ojos azules, no tenía tiempo para preguntarle que sucedía, pero podía imaginarme que la razón de su ausencia minutos antes era la chica pelinegra de ojos violetas con las que se había ido. Nos miramos por un instante y esbocé una sonrisa breve, (como siempre que estaba incómoda o nerviosa), el agachó nuevamente la cabeza.

-A tu orden- Susurró Danny temblando

-Como siempre- Dije burlona y fui la primera en soltar el ataque.

Danny cayó bruces al suelo y sin pensarlo su madre fue la primera en responder al ataque asestándome un golpe certero en el estómago que me hizo gritar de dolor. Pude notar como mientras yo estaba hincada en el piso, Danny se giraba molesto hacía su madre y como Jack me miraba horrorizado al notar que la sangre brotaba nuevamente de mí abdomen. Él no se animaría a continuar con el plan, tenía que motivarlo.

Lancé un lamento fantasmagórico, seguido por ondas de fuego fantasmal y la casa se cimbró mientras las vigas crujían a nuestro alrededor; los gritos de Jazmín llenaron el ambiente. Ella sería la clave, escuché sus pasos a través de la escalera del sótano y comencé a acumular energía para dirigirla a su encuentro, Jack y Maddie respondieron lanzando rayos de ecto energía, pero los esquivé fácilmente, si querían evitar que la lastimara Danny tendría que atacarme… Y lo hizo.

.

.

 **DANNY**

Mis músculos habían reaccionado a la amenaza antes de que pudiera evitarlo, sabía que ella no habría sido capaz de atacar a Jazz, pero sentir el raudal de energía oscura produjo que mis instintos se rebelaran para proteger a mi familia. Lenna estaba reclinada contra la pared, sangraba y por lo ajustado de su vestido y su forma de respirar que parecía tener rota una costilla, no tardó en posicionarse nuevamente.

Reconocí sus movimientos y respondí a su ataque, una onda de hielo surgió de mí mientras ella lanzaba radiaciones de fuego fantasmal que se potenciaba por las frecuencias que emitía el portal de la Zona Fantasma. Las vibraciones tornaron el ambiente inestable, podía percibir como la delgada línea que dividía la zona fantasma de nuestra realidad se desdibujada en cuestión de segundos. Antón aprovechó el momento y se transformó en su forma fantasma para desaparecer con Dannie.

La NSA irrumpió en la casa de manera violenta, rompiendo cristales y puertas, supongo que sus monitores de energía habían enloquecido ante el incremento de radiaciones y habrían reconocido la energía de Lenna. Por los monitores del laboratorio pude ver entrar al menos a una docena de hombres fuertemente armados, si permitíamos que llegaran hasta nosotros, esto podía terminar en una masacre.

Lenna dirigió una rápida mirada a mis padres quienes apuntaron sus armas hacía la nebulosa que se había formado entre nosotros, "Voy a buscarte" balbuceé sin decir ninguna palabra, ella forzó una mueca intentando sonreír y atacó con más fuerza. Cuando mis padres se unieron al ataque hubo un destello y una fuerza violenta tiró de mí haciéndome quedar inconsciente segundos después.


	9. Nihilist Blue

**Después de un largo tiempo de ausencia! Espero que su inicio de año vaya de maravilla y lo estén pasando súper bien! Abrazo a todos!**

 **Dejen sus coments y mensajes :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nihilist Blues – Bring Me The Horizon**

 **.**

.

 **DANNY**

Aunque mis padres se habían protegido con los trajes de batalla, la energía del estallido fue tan fuerte que había logrado que se precipitaran contra la pared produciéndoles moretones, fracturas y esguines de segundo grado. Salí del cuarto de mamá en el hospital y me senté un segundo en el pasillo. Se suponía que Jazz vendría en unos minutos a cubrirme y aunque en realidad, las enfermeras habían dicho que era innecesario que estuviéramos con ellos todos los días, no podíamos dejar que mis padres se quedaran solos en el hospital y menos considerando la cantidad de agentes de la NSA que rondaban el lugar.

Tenía la cabeza enterrada entre las piernas, pero escuché unas pisadas contundentes llegando hasta mí, el aroma inconfundible de Sam me hizo sonreír; ella se sentó a mi lado y me ofreció un café y una dona de caramelo. Permanecimos en silencio, antes de que su teléfono sonara como lo hacía mínimo dos o tres veces cada día.

-Sí, trabajaré desde aquí… Hahaha no es necesario, traje un batido de frutas pero te avisaré si tengo hambre más tarde… ¿Podrías releer el último capítulo de mi tesis? Sooooolo te lo pediría a ti, si, te deberé una. Ok, byebye- Se quedó mirando su teléfono –Lo siento, se suponía que debía entregarlo hace unas semanas y… Ian está ayudándome a…- Volvimos a guardar silencio por un momento –Danny yo… -

-¿Sales con Ian…?-

-No estoy segura- Respondió nerviosa –Es decir, hemos sido muy buenos amigos y…Si hay cosas en las que…-

-Era solo una pregunta- Dije sonriendo vagamente –Tengo que hacerte otra pregunta y necesito que seas honesta-

-Sé que es lo que quieres saber- Balbuceó agachando la mirada –No…No sé en qué estaba pensando… Estaba muy molesta, porque no querías escucharme y… cuando estabas con ella en el puesto de globos, la manera en la que la miras, en la que tocaste su espalda, no sé… Algo en mí entró en pánico y fui egoísta…- Noté como se sonrojaba y su voz comenzaba a acelerarse presa del enojo y remordimiento-Me dio mucho miedo porque de verdad creo que ella es mala… No sabes y no quieres ver todo lo que ha hecho, pero dentro de mí… Sé que también tuve muchos celos… y…y… en el momento en que no pude recordar la última vez que me miraste con ese deseo… ¿Cómo podía saber que iba a pasar esto?- Sollozó, pero su voz era más como un reclamo- ¿Cómo podía saber que iban a atacarlos, que…?, Que ella estaba dispuesta a que la lastimaran por Dannie…-

Dejé estrellar mi cabeza contra la puerta. Supongo que de alguna manera, podía entenderla y la justificaba. Creo que en algún momento lo había o lo habría hecho, tal vez se parecía a lo que había hecho con Gregor y estoy seguro que aunque no lo había hecho, si había tenido el ese impulso cuando había conocido a Ian… había querido hacerle notar a Sam que habíamos tenido mejores momentos aunque ella se sintiera feliz justo ahora… Hasta había pensado en todos esos momentos felices y le había comprado flores esperando que ella recordara que habíamos estado bien juntos, que las mariposas habían sido reales...

¿Será naturaleza humana?, ¿Querer destruir las oportunidades de lo que amamos para retenerlo?, ¿Aunque ya lo hayamos destruido antes y hayamos comprobado que no nos hace feliz?, ¿Será necesario pensar siempre que la vigésima es la vencida?.

-Y todo esto… Por tu incapacidad y la de mi hermana para aceptar mis decisiones… y por la mía de mantener mis ganas de coger bajo control- Dije con una risita sarcástica apretándome las sienes.

-Danny yo…-

-Manténganse al margen… Dile a Yazmin que se ahorre las miradas de culpabilidad y que deje de responderme en monosílabos, las necesito a las dos… no tengo a Lenna, ni a Dannie y no sé hasta cuando pueda recuperarlas y tenemos trabajo que hacer… aún corremos peligro-

.

.

 **DANIELLE**

"Esta vez funcionará, esta vez funcionará, esta vez funcionará, grita Danielle, grita".

Silencio. De mi garganta no se había emitido ningún sonido y mis labios estaban sellados todavía… o eso creía. _¿Qué estaba pasando?,_ no podía sentir mis labios, mis piernas, ni siquiera percibía si estaba respirando, _¿Y si estaba sorda? ¿O muerta?, ¿sería por eso?_

Lo intenté un par de veces más, pero el resultado fue el mismo y perdí el número de veces en que lo había intentado. Nunca había experimentado algo como esto; cuando me transformaba era capaz de sentir como iba cambiando cada parte de mí, incluso aquella vez en que había sufrido la desestabilización, había tenido algún control sobre mi cuerpo; Esta vez era diferente; no podía llorar o en realidad no lo sabía; no podía moverme, pero, ¿qué tal si estaba haciéndolo y no lo percibía?.

Tenía que recobrar la compostura, tenía que ser mejor que eso, pero ¿cómo?. En mi cabeza escuchaba mi corazón latiendo violentamente, sentía el sudor corriéndome a raudales por la frente, podía imaginarme a mi familia frente a mí y como trataba de alcanzarla sin éxito alguno.

"¡Para ya!" Grito con desesperación algo dentro de mí "No eres una niña, nunca fuiste una niña… No es el momento de que actúes como idiota… Deja de lloriquear". Me sentía un poco ridícula, pero tuve que visualizarme respirando lentamente, tardé un tiempo en estabilizarme, pero finalmente las voces y la imagen se tornaron difusas y aunque parecía que mi ansiedad iba incrementándose de manera infinita, tuve que aceptarla y dejarme absorber por el silencio y la oscuridad.

" _-Estoy segura de que estamos cerca de la Acropolis-_ Mi voz fue distante y apenas pude reconocerla como mía. Sonaba como si me hubiera colocado unos audífonos y los sonidos fueran apenas ecos.

 _-Nunca había estado en la zona fantasma… Es fascinante… ¿Podemos detenernos un segundo?, Me siento un poco aturdido con todo esto"._ Estaba segura de que esa conversación había sucedido, recordaba haber mirado a Antón, su cabello de un profundo azul egeo, enmarcando sus ojos grises casi traslúcidos.

 _-Estarás bien…-_

 _-Sólo estoy un poco mareado-"_

Recordaba haberlo tomado por la cintura, de forma instintiva, al ver que podía desmayarse. Pude imaginar a la perfección mi cara completamente sonrojada al darme cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos, al verme reflejada en sus ojos y mi corazón se aceleró mientras revivía ese rocé entre nuestros labios. ¿Antón?, ¿Qué había pasado con él?, ¿Dónde estaba?, ¿Estaba vivo?.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda o al menos así lo experimenté, si hubiera podido le habría dado un puñetazo a algo, pero en estos momentos, no era dueña de mí, estaba en un limbo, atemporal, como encerrada en una caja de cristal; O… ¿En un ataúd?; Siempre me había dado miedo morir, porque… En un sentido estricto nunca había estado viva, había sido creada, así que si el destino de los humanos tras la muerte era incierto… ¿Qué podía esperarme a mí?. No sabía si era real, pero el ambiente era completamente húmedo, asfixiante.

"Concéntrate" Instó una voz en mi cabeza y nuevamente tuve que hacer uso de todo mi esfuerzo para vaciar mi mente de un próximo ataque de pánico.

" _-Danni, levántate, levántate"-_

Pude sentir nuevamente un puñetazo en el estómago cortándome la respiración, gritos, súplicas, habían demasiadas voces a mi alrededor, otro golpe me había tirado de cara al suelo, percibía el sabor a sangre en mi boca, no tenía fuerzas para levantarme.

Alguien se acercaba a mí, no podía levantarme, pero escuchaba las pisadas. Pude reconocer las botas de batalla, cuando estaban a solo unos centímetros de mí, justo antes de recibir una patada que me hizo girarme y quedar tendida de espaldas y sin aliento.

 _-Ella si tiene el teléfono-_ No reconocí la voz, estaba aturdida y apunto de desmayarme.

 _-Entonces usa el código de emergencia. Casi es Año Nuevo, deberíamos tener un lindo reencuentro-"_

Nos habían traicionado. Alguien dentro de la legión había iniciado el ataque.


	10. POV UNKOWN

**Después de mucha ausencia…! Espero ahooora si, tener oportunidad de actualizar más seguido.**

 **Saludos a todos, gracias por leer 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV XXXXXX**

.

Atraerlos no sería difícil, tenía lo que estaban buscando sin saber. En realidad, solo tenía que darles un poco más de tiempo y serían ellos quienes acudirían en mi búsqueda, completamente desesperados.

Sonreí mientras mis acompañantes hablaban entre risas, tratando de aliviar la tensión entre nosotros, en ese momento me parecían estúpidos, crédulos; era impresionante la manera en que una risita, un tono amigable y bajar la mirada ocasionalmente me había permitido operar en el anonimato.

Admito que los primeros meses había obrado con excesiva cautela, pese a tomar rápidamente una posición de liderazgo, había optado por dejar que otros fueran quienes tomaran las decisiones, mientras lentamente consolidaba mis alianzas dentro del grupo.

Salí de la habitación. El aire frío ya hería en los pulmones al respirarlo y eso que aún estábamos a la mitad del camino hacía Nunavut, la localidad en la que la Legión había asentado una de sus casas de seguridad por órdenes de Lenna; después del tenso reencuentro con el resto del equipo, me excusé para salir de la habitación, fumar un cigarrillo y tomar un café para aguantar la primer ronda de la vigilancia nocturna.

Nuevamente sonreí mientras mecía la cabeza de un lado al otro, "guardias", como si eso fuera a hacer la diferencia, el tiempo para hacer una estrategia había quedado muy atrás, ahora era tiempo del juego y ninguno había desarrollado lo suficiente sus habilidades como para siquiera intentar detener lo que se avecinaba; yo los había entrenado, había medido su fuerza, su inteligencia, su capacidad para resistir diversos tipos de ataques, sabía que con poco esfuerzo podría ejecutarlos a los tres.

Entré a la cafetería. Fue una sensación extraña cuando mis labios pronunciaron mi nombre después de tanto tiempo, de nuevo una risa ácida se instaló en mi boca, mientras pensaba en los estúpidos sobrenombres para proteger nuestra identidad, vaya farsa, no teníamos identidad, si tan solo lo hubieran entendido desde un principio…

Su energía llenó la habitación en cuanto sus tacones resonaron en el salón. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a la exótica belleza de piel cobriza y ojos verde aceituna, su cabello rojo resplandecía como el fuego infernal que era capaz de desatar en cualquier momento. Le entregaron su café y pasó a mi lado, balanceando sus caderas de forma provocativa. Su energía desapareció casi al instante, me giré levemente a la barra, las llaves de la habitación grupal habían desaparecido, Sierra nos estaría esperando en Nunavut y realizaría los preparativos pertinentes.

Una mueca borró la tenue sonrisa de mi cara cuando sentí llegar a la débil segunda presencia, pensé que tendría un poco más de tiempo a solas con mis compañeros, pero ella nos había alcanzado. Como siempre, su terquedad, su completa desatención hacía su persona y su infinita necesidad de pretender que estaba haciendo lo correcto, la había forzado a llegar casi arrastrándose al hotel.

Me levanté inmediatamente y la sostuve en mis brazos justo antes de que cayera de rodillas al piso, con un suspiro de alivio giró la cabeza hacía mi y sus palidecidos ojos verdes buscaron contacto inmediato conmigo. Sentí lástima y un fuerte deseo de abofetearla, me costaba trabajo entender como la más ferina emisaria de la muerte se había convertido en esa criatura miserable y temerosa.

-Estás a salvo- Le dije atrayéndola hacía mí y ella se dejó envolver por mis abrazo, sabía que jamás lo habría permitido en otras circunstancias, pero esta vez la tenía justo donde la quería –Todo estará bien, Lenna-


End file.
